Runaway
by phoenix220
Summary: Ichigo escaped his ex's iron grasp. Thinking he was safe was the first mistake he made. Grimmichi M/M
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

Yeah, another new story, when my other one isn't finished. Bad writer. Hehe

This has been floating around in my head for a while, has changed a bit in writing it but i'm fairly excited with it. Hope some of you feel the same!

Warnings include: Abuse - spousal and otherwise. Funnily enough Ichi gets his ass kicked. M/M - like i write anything else. It's a Grimm/ichi, and there will be smut in this one. Erm, some references to child abuse but all in the past. IF anything else comes up as i write i'll let you know.

Anyway, i own nothing you recognise, spelled correctly or otherwise!

Chapter 1

Another bump in the road, another painful jerk to Ichigo's already sore body. He hated buses, even the big fairly new coach he was on was still just a bus; a cramp, sweaty, dark pile of uncomfortableness. It seemed that even on a proper highway, there were still enough bumps on the road to keep him from nodding off or even dozing. He'd never been on a train but he imagined that with the rails being flat, the journey would be smooth and definitely faster.

He turned, leaning his back against the window and lifted his sock clad feet onto the seat next to him, huddling under the grey jacket draped over him like a blanket. Leaning his head back, he managed to get into a vaguely comfortable position when another bump rattled the bus, making his head jerk off the seat back to ring against the glass. He swore in his head, scowl firmly across his face as he reached a hand up to rub on the spot that was now aching.

Swinging his legs round again he sat up, looking around in the glow and seeing that pretty much everyone else on the coach was managing to sleep. He knew there were a few from the snores blocking the light radio music but was surprised at how many had managed with how bumpy the ride was. There was a couple a row in front of him on the other side who were using each other as a pillow, cute in a way but she definitely looked comfier than him. There was a mother and toddler as well, the mother laid out over the two seats and the baby curled on her lap. Both of them were managing and Ichigo was very glad, the ride was bad enough without an over tired baby making them all miserable. A few people had those neck pillow things that didn't really look all that comfortable but clearly worked and some had fleecy blankets against the chill.

Ichigo tried looking out of the dark window but even the low blue night lights made the glass into a mirror. He looked at himself for a moment, scowl relaxing momentarily as he looked at the black mark on his eye and the red one on his cheek. It snapped back into place as he realised his foolishness and pulled his t-shirt hood up, his face disappearing in the cowl. There was no point in worrying about the cause of the marks. It was two days and several hundred miles away from him now, the distance increasing with every minute on the coach.

Ichigo raked through the backpack at his feet, pawing over the few items of clothing he had as well as the one book he'd brought with him. He felt rather than saw his beige towel, pulling it out and folding it into a pillow shape. Curving it round his head to avoid any more glass bumps, Ichigo curled up again, draping the oversized jacket over his body again, legs curled tight under it and tried to drop off.

The next bump in the road didn't startle him as much; his side jerking a little from the movement and making him rub the sore part.

 _He tucked his head as he left the ground, the shove taking him off his feet and straight into the solid oak table behind him. His side felt the edge as he hit, the momentum carrying him up onto the surface, and sliding along due to the well maintained and waxed surface. He didn't fall off the other side, a bonus in his mind for a moment but when the light was blocked by a torso a moment later, he knew he would have been better on the floor, even hiding under the table. A hand grabbed his neck, pinning him to the wood and squeezing to tight. Ichigo's hands instantly went to it, yanking at the wrist and fingernails digging into the skin to try and get it off. The other hand grabbed a handful of bright orange strands, pulling and making Ichigo's face scrunch up, jaw clenched. Both hands lifted at the same moment, smashing his head down onto the hardwood. That stunned Ichigo enough that his body went slack, hands falling from the attacker as his head spun. His head snapped to the side a moment later from a back handed slap, blood pooling in Ichigo's mouth and spilling out of his slack lips. The smack did help bring him round though and he looked up at his attacker, seeing the next strike coming and managing to avoid it. He heart the thump as the fist struck the wood but he kept rolling, falling from the table to land painfully on the floor. His ankle was twisted, his side from hitting the table was very sore and his spinning head also slowed him down but he stumbled away, not looking back in fear of seeing his assailant close. He had to believe that he had a chance to get away, a chance to escape._

 _A hand grabbed a handful of orange, pulling back harshly and the body fell flat on its back, all the air leaving Ichigo's lungs. He gasped breathlessly for a moment, no air entering his body at first which brought on panic but eventually his lungs remember how to inhale. He didn't have any chance to celebrate however as the light was blocked again. Two large feet stood either side of his head and Ichigo instantly curled away, arms around his injured skull as he used his leg to slide away, still heading for the door. His foot was grabbed and he lost the few feet he'd managed to gain, his arms out scrabbling for something to use to protect himself. He grabbed the door frame to the hall, straining to hold on but was just pulled harder. He looked around, trying to come up with something as his fingers screamed at him. He decided to be reckless, making a last ditch effort to escape. He knew the other would be getting to the end of his temper, knew he'd lash out soon with something worse and Ichigo had to make a move first._

 _He let go quickly, turning and focusing on the object he targeted. The lack of resistance so suddenly made his assailant fall, Ichigo's body weight along with the extreme pulling force he'd been using making the fall fairly heavy as well which gave Ichigo another second to wrap his fingers around the iron cranes. It was a gift from his family, two delicate birds with long legs and necks entwined with each other. It was also made with cast iron and sat on a heavy base to balance the height. Ichigo grabbed the fine legs, feeling the cold metal in his hand not bending with his grip._

 _He swung, feeling the heavy lump of metal strike something fairly solid that resulted in his legs being released. He pulled them away, feeling his foot slip in something liquid before getting grip. He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door. Only when he had the portal to his escape open did he dare to look back._

Ichigo blinked, trying to get the image of the still body on the floor of his home out of his mind. The growing pool of red from around the head was worrying and the clear red foot prints that gradually got fainter were terrifying. He had removed his socks, throwing them back into the house before running from the property barefoot. He had left through the back door and quickly jumped the five foot fence to the neighbour's property, running across their grass and over their fence. Only when he got to the end house did he stop, hiding in the shadow of the apple trees along the bottom of the grass. He'd picked the apples here in the autumn, climbing the ladder easier than the old owner and getting a fresh apple pie for his trouble. He always felt he was overpaid for all the bother that it was to grab some apples but didn't ever refuse the hot pie that was delivered to his door.

He sat there hoping that the security light that had turned on when he'd entered the garden was ignored but the door opened, the white curling hair of the owner shining bright in the stark light.

"Hello, is someone there? I saw you run into the trees." She held her tapestry housecoat closed over her chest as she leaned out the door. Ichigo stood slowly, hating the pain that slowed him and met her eyes as he came into the light. Her face creased with understanding, beckoning him into the house with a welcoming arm. It wrapped around his shoulders as he drew level to her and his eyes started to water at the relief flooding his veins.

She was very understanding, having previously noticed signs that his relationship wasn't exactly the happiest. She tended to his scrapes and gave him a clean pair of socks and a pair of too big trainers, once belonging to her now grown up son. He'd got all of his belongings from her, including the small amount of cash that she had forced on him. Most of his clothes were either from her husband's wardrobe, and therefore too big or from her son's which were all twenty years old since he'd moved out and she'd never cleared out. He was sure he'd caught some strange looks with the ripped, sleeveless t-shirt with the hood and skull print under a grey, fleece lined military jacket that was fairly big. His favourite was the granddad cardigan with the quilted buttons that he swore even _his_ granddad wouldn't have worn. But it was warm and that was all that mattered. He didn't have the money for new clothes just now, the ones he was wearing were probably well due a decent wash. He'd managed to hand wash his underwear and undershirt at one of the longer stops but putting the damp cotton back on was unpleasant. Better that than being stinking. He did feel a cold coming on and he hoped it wasn't from the wet clothing.

He didn't have a destination. He paid for a ticket to the closest hub for the buses, knowing he's be able to pick up some menial job for a week or so to pay for a ticket further away. The few trail bars he'd manage to scrounge from the free trial stand were all he had to eat but the bus had a water fountain that meant he didn't have to go thirsty.

The stops were a bother to him, taking time he didn't want to use staying still. Time he wanted to use for getting as far away as possible. He wasn't sure how he was going to live with himself once he had finally got far enough away. Ichigo had only struck to hurt, to escape but then he didn't get up, and there was so much blood.

The next stop woke him, Ichigo blinking in the now bright bus lights. The clock at the front of the bus read 5.30am and he looked around fuzzily as the rest of the bus moved to the exit. He stretched a bit feeling a little less sore from his injuries but stiff from sleeping on a bus. His towel went into his bag, the cardigan getting pulled out as Ichigo took in the snow covered ground out the window. Pulling the cardigan then the jacket on, he shouldered his bag and headed off the bus.

The driver slid the white board onto the windscreen, telling the waiting passenger what time the bus would be leaving at. Ichigo had just over an hour to doss about; most of the other passengers making their way into the services for some breakfast but Ichigo didn't even enter the building to avoid the smell of the bacon and sausages. He felt might mug someone for their coffee as well, only jokingly obviously so he decided to stretch his legs. He looked around in the still dark night, heading towards the street lights across the road. They stretched into the distance, giving him a direction to walk as well as a trail to follow back.

He saw the ocean as he crossed the quiet road, realising that the streetlights were on a promenade. He could see the dawn approaching, the horizon turning purple rather than black and he hoped he'd get to see the sunrise before he got back on the bus.

The town was lovely. Well, what he saw of it really. The promenade was lined with little cafes and knick-knack shops that were all shut up in the early hours but probably drew a fair crowd during the day. Ichigo stopped and stared in the window of the second hand bookshop he passed, knowing he'd be able to waste good time in there if it was open. The wind coming off the ocean was bitterly cold and even with his hands stuffed in his pockets they were still nipping. The jacket had a good collar that buckled up over his mouth and nose but did nothing for his frozen ears.

He reached a band stand jutting over the sands with a blue and white striped cover and benches round it. An antique clock stood next to it, telling Ichigo he had twenty minutes left which told him to start heading back. He didn't fancy his chances of running in the too big trainers, even with them tied as tight as they could be.

It was really quiet, far from the road and no one out and about really. He'd passed one jogger who'd nodded to him, Ichigo responding before she kept going. When a little noise caught his attention he had no choice but to turn to it, so surprised at hearing anything. The noise happened again, helping him pin point its source which made his eyebrows rise. Two little people were on the beach, wandering along the snow-free sands. Ichigo stopped walking; turning his whole body and staring for a moment, sure that he must be seeing things. He wasn't; there, near the water's edge were two girls, one significantly taller than the other being hauled at by the smaller one, the smaller one making the noises.

"Stop, Sofi, please." She planted her two heels in and grasped with two hands on the other's white night dress. The other girl kept walking making the smaller one fall forward and let got for a moment before getting up and running to her again, her hand catching the dress once more. "Sofi!"

Ichigo leapt over the rail, landing on the sand and hurrying over to the girls. He quickly took in their state of dress, the older one barefoot and the younger one in welly boots but both just in simple winter night dresses. The older one, clearly Sofi, had a very relaxed face, walking slowly despite what her little sister was trying to do. It was clear up close that they were sisters, the older one with the bright blue hair and the younger one's just a shade or so darker. Both were neatly braided down their back but strands were flying loose from the wind pulling on them. The younger one's face wasn't as calm, tears and snot drying on her face from her upset and she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist as she spotted the strange man approaching.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out this late? And it's so cold. Where is your mum?"

"We don't have a mum. And Stupid Sofi wandered out of bed again. She always does this when Daddy's been out and she's never sorry." The little one clearly was very upset as her sister even though she was trying to take care of her. The older sister tried to walk past Ichigo but he put a hand out and stopped her gently. Her face turned up to him and he smiled down.

"Hey Sofi, are you alright?" He cupped her cold face and warmed it with his palm. He crouched down, looking up slightly into the girl's face. "Hey, can you hear me?" Both his hands nearly covered her face, the girl giving herself a little shake as she came round and jerked out of his hold. "It's alright; I'm just trying to help you. My name is Ichigo; can you talk to me please?"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled at her voice, soft but loud enough in the quiet morning. The sky was getting lighter but the sun had still not broken the horizon. "Yep, that's my name. What's yours sweetie?

The younger one scrunched her nose up at being called sweetie. "I'm Emilia."

"Right, now we're all introduced, why don't we get you guys home? Can you show me the way?"

The older one looked around, shivering as he body finally felt the weather and the lack of clothes she had. "We're at the beach." She sounded a little unsure. "We've never walked home from the beach ourselves. We live near the park."

That didn't help Ichigo, and he glanced at the clock to see he had less than ten minutes till his bus was leaving. "Right, well I can take you to the services and they can call your folks? Do you know your dad's number?" Two shaking heads made him groan. Both little bodies were shaking strongly and Ichigo stripped out of his warm clothes, the cardigan wrapping tightly round the smaller one and his jacket drowning the older one who snuggled into it instantly and wrapped the too long sleeves around herself.

He started to walk off the beach when the little one stumbled and he just swept her up, holding her in his arms was like holding a hot water bottle which was good for him. She seemed happy enough and snuggled in, her head dropping to his shoulder. A little hand crept up and he glanced down to see Sofi's pale hand sticking out of the sleeve of the jacket for him to take. He hefted Emilia onto his hip, freeing a hand to hold the older one.

It reminded Ichigo of days out with his family, holding his little sisters when they were tired and running with one in each hand along the streets. He missed them dearly but they wouldn't be as small as even the big one at his side.

"Ichigo? You're not from here are you? I would have remembered your hair."

Ichigo chuckled at the question. "No, I'm just passing through. My bus is due to leave soon so we need to hurry or I'll miss it."

"Do you have kids Ichigo?"

"No, I don't. I have two little sisters though. You guys remind me of them, I used to carry them and hold their hands when they were little. I miss them."

"Ichigo, my feet hurt." Sofi stopped walking, pulling one foot up and rubbing it with her hands.

Ichigo knelt down and felt the frozen little foot. "Come here, I can carry you both for a while." The little girl rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck and waiting for him to lift her. One arm went round her back side and held her against his side. He felt the strain on his already taxed body but he didn't have much choice.

The sky suddenly got lighter and Ichigo turned to see the sun finally breaking the horizon. It brought a smile to his face and he turned and admired the view for a moment. Sofi tightened her grip for a second, letting out a sigh as she looked as well. Emilia had drifted off in Ichigo's arms and was missing the incredible sight but Ichigo wasn't going to wake her for it.

Ichigo sensed a body behind him a second before they struck but with his arms full he didn't have many options. A hand took a fistful of hair and bent his head back and drew out a cry, drawing tears to his eyes at the pain.

"You miserable paedo fuck."

A fist struck the side of his face, hitting him when his head was bent back and jerked his neck seriously. Ichigo's immediate worry was for the children in his arms and he curled round them, pulling the younger one closer to his body and shielding them with his back.

"You dirty, kiddy snatching scum of the earth."

A heavy force struck Ichigo's back, hitting his kidneys and taking him to his knees. He felt the older child falling away from him and someone grabbed the younger one out of his grasp. He rolled on his ass to see his attacker, the large man behind him with a furious look on his face and a smaller woman next to him with the crying Emilia in her arms. Now Ichigo was free of the children the man struck again, kicking him in the gut and skidding him away. Ichigo slid to a stop against the railing, his breath coming hard.

The man approached him again, Ichigo instantly curling and protecting his vulnerable bits. The man got another handful of hair, pulling his head out of his curl and allowing a fist to impact his middle.

Ichigo screamed, landing when he was dropped and scurrying away. His flight instinct was on full and he just wanted to get away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Ichigo shouted his apologies, still not really knowing what was happening but he was used to apologising to stop a beating.

The man paused for a second, his face still twisted in fury and Ichigo took the opportunity to bolt, heading back towards his bus and his escape from another world of pain. He felt one of his shoes loosen but he kept going, abandoning the gifted shoe with little thought. It didn't slow him and he finally came to the end of the little buildings lining the promenade, only the main road separating him from his coach. He skidded to a stop, looking left and right before he went to run across the road but before he took off he glanced up, seeing the car park at the services nearly empty, definitely missing the large white coach that he was depending on. Ichigo slumped to his ass, hearing his attacker running towards him. Ichigo's head dropped forward; waiting for the blows he knew were coming. He wondered if he would be better just falling forward into the traffic, it might hurt less.

 _iiiiii_

Grimmjow was furious. That didn't even cover the absolute lava-hot anger that was flooding his body.

He'd returned home late, later than he'd intended but he had inventory to do in the shop. At least he didn't have to work the next day and could spend it relaxing once the girls were in school. He'd pulled his keys out, knowing the door should be locked always at night but when his key wouldn't turn much he tried the handle, feeling it open easily with his hand. He's sworn and headed inside, having choice words to say to his sister about her babysitting skills while darting upstairs to his eldest daughter's room and finding it, as expected empty. He put his head into Emi's room but it was also empty. The next swear word had not been silent and he darted to the guest room to rudely wake his sleeping sister.

"You didn't lock the fucking door. Sofi's gone again."

Nel had got out of bed quickly, rude words leaving her mouth as well. She threw warm clothes over her pjs and followed him out the front door.

Finding his babies in the arms of a stranger had ignited something in him and he lashed out. The guy was younger than him but dressed like a punk. He'd been easy enough to take down and was quickly begging and crying on the street. Grimmjow had wanted to keep pounding him into the pavement, smearing his no-good soul on the concrete but the guy legged it and Grimmjow had two baby girls to console.

He approached the girls, his blood finally managing to cool as he saw their beautiful if frightened faces. He reached out to Sofi, standing half behind Nel and tried to pull her into his arms. She slapped his hands away, flinching back away from him. That confused him. She was awake, so she knew it was him but she seemed scared of him.

"It's alright my love. The bad man is away, he'll never hurt you again. Daddy made sure of it."

"How could you? He was only trying to help us. And you hurt him. How could you?" Sofi had come round a bit and had started beating her father's chest with her little fists. Tears were streaming down her face and she clutched the huge grey jacket she was wearing.

"Why did you hit Itsygo Daddy? He was nice; he said we reminded him of his sisters. He was taking us to call you." Emi was sobbing in her aunt's arms and Grimmjow's hot anger was quickly cooling as he realised what he'd done.

He turned to his eldest, seeing the girl still furious at him. "Sofi, tell me exactly what happened."

She sniffed, wiping her nose on the jacket Grimmjow now realised belonged to the man he'd savagely beaten. He glanced at Emi wrapped in the beige cardigan and his gut sank lower. "I woke up and he was there, holding my face in his warm hands. He asked us where we lived but then said he was going to take us somewhere to get help. He had a bus to catch. He lifted Emi when she stumbled in her boots and then picked me up too when my feet hurt. He gave us his jackets and carried us. He stopped and looked at the sunrise for a minute, and he smiled. Then you came and it went away."

Grimmjow cursed. "I'm sorry if I scared you Baby. I overreacted. I thought he'd snatched you and was taking you away. He was going the wrong way for home."

Grimmjow turned when his youngest asked him a question. "Is Itsygo going to be alright Daddy? Did you really hurt him?"

Grimmjow glanced in the direction the man had run, spotting the shoe abandoned on the street about fifty meters ahead. He wasn't surprised the guy had left it; some crazy man beating him on the street would make most people run. "He was waiting for a bus yeah? I bet he was on a stop over from a coach. Nel, take the girls home, jump in a cab and I'll go and see him alright, make sure he's ok and to apologise alright?"

"Make sure you say you're sorry properly Daddy." Emi was wagging her finger at him, emulating Grimmjow himself when he was demanding apologies from his girls.

He pressed a kiss to both their foreheads, Sofi still glaring at him but allowed the affection. Nel waved him off and traded Sofi for Emi in her arms, making the younger walk since she had shoes on.

Grimmjow jogged towards the highway services, picking up the shoe as he passed. He approached the crossing to see the man on his knees, swaying dangerously at the kerb and he quickly grabbed him back, the man collapsing in his arms. Grimmjow could see the damage he'd done to the man's face but there was more than one mark on his face, the others older. His eyes were open but they didn't move to look at Grimmjow, glancing off to the side as a tear fell from the left and trickled over the cheek.

"Just do it. Hurry up and leave me."

Grimmjow frowned at him. "Do what, look I just came back to apologise,"

"Apologise for what? Leaving me standing? Letting me get away? Just finish what you started alright."

Grimmjow stood, taking the other man with him but when he tried to set him on his feet he could feel he was unable to stand. The slim body fell against his and Grimmjow held him close. Two hands grabbed Grimmjow's jacket, Ichigo's forehead leaning on Grimmjow's chest. When Ichigo's legs finally gave Grimmjow held on, pulling the other into his arms and holding him. He bit down on his gloved hand, pulling his glove off with his mouth to feel the skin and pulse of the other, worried with how cold the man was but relieved to find a strong pulse. Grimmjow swung the man into a princess carry, relieved he was so light and headed for the taxi rank. If he'd had his phone he might have called an ambulance but he didn't really want to go to prison for assault and he had a medic on hand to help him.

The taxi driver was familiar to Grimmjow and though he was surprised to see an unconscious man in his arms, he knew the way to Grimmjow's house no problem and took them. The small talk mentioned seeing Nel take the taxi that was in front of him and how silly it was since they could have shared.

Grimmjow heaved his burden out of the car and up the three steps to the porch of his house. He kicked the door, unable to open it and Sofi came out, eyes wide at her father's armful.

"Daddy?"

"Call Uncle Byakuya alright? I think your new friend needs a doctor."

 **Well what do you think? It's been bugging me for ages.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks,

Sorry for the long wait. I can't really look at a computer screen for long anymore, and i'm not sure if they can fix me so I'm feeling very down and blue about it. I am not giving up on anything, especially this, I love writing these and I refuse to stop.

Anyway, love to every reviewer that has been sending me little notes to say you're enjoying this. Normally i would reply to them but it's going to be too much for me just now. But I love every one!

Anyway (again) hope you enjoy!

phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 2

Grimmjow was sure his brother in law would be annoyed at getting called so early in the morning but it coming from his beloved niece would lessen the blow; to Grimmjow anyway.

"Nel, can you grab a sheet and some towels please, I don't want to ruin the couch." Grimmjow closed the door behind him, still balancing the smaller man in his arms. He instantly started to heat up in his layers but was unable to strip off so his face just heated up more and more. His sister ran in with a pastel pink sheet and tucked it round the couch cushions. She had some of the older towels bundled under her arm and she rolled one up onto the arm of the chair. Grimmjow gently lowered the smaller man, looking at his slack face as he settled. Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's forehead, feeling the cool skin and a quick check at his throat confirmed he was at least still alive and breathing.

Sofi came running through with the house phone in her hand. "Dad, Uncle Kuya's coming. Can I help?"

Grimmjow was laying the largest of the towels over the man on his couch; one touch of his arm had told Grimmjow that he was too cold. "Go and get me the duvet from the spare room. Then make sure Emi is alright. I need you both to really just stay out of the way alright? We'll help him, don't get under foot." His little lady nodded before running upstairs and fetching the blue patchwork covered duvet. She laid it gently over Ichigo, stroking his face for a moment before she was shooed up stairs.

Grimmjow put the kettle on, knowing Byakyua would appreciate a coffee when he arrived and he might need the water.

"Why did you wail on him like that? He's just a kid."

"He had my babies in his arms and was walking in the wrong direction to home. I assumed he was taking them to his car or something. I didn't really think." Grimmjow didn't look at his sister as he answered, just watched the unconscious man in his living room. "I just didn't want them to get hurt, I may have over reacted."

Nel snorted, not very ladylike but her brother had practically raised her. "Maybe slightly. I understand though." Nel fussed at her hand for a moment and Grimmjow knocked it away without looking. He laced his fingers with her scarred hand and lifted it to press a kiss on the back.

Grimmjow heard Byakuya's car pull into the chip covered drive way and walked to the side door to meet him. Even getting called so early in the morning didn't affect the man's appearance. He was dressed for a day in the office, probably slept like that Grimmjow thought. His suit was impeccable, something Grimmjow would have creased terribly trying to drive in and his hair was so damn straight and perfect.

"Grimmjow, you know I wish you'd leave your emergencies to more civilised hours." The man's sarcasm was sharp but Grimmjow knew it was laced with humour.

"Where is the fun in that?" Grimmjow ushered him inside the warm house and closed and locked the door after him. He wasn't taking any more chances with his girls sleepwalking. Grimmjow gestured into the living room and Byakuya sighed as he took in the man on the sofa.

"So, did he start it? Because you seem to be remarkably injury free for someone who was in a fight. Except your knuckles of course." Byakuya approached the man, kneeling at his side and taking in his state, a hand on his inner wrist while he watched his wristwatch and a hand to his forehead. He threw the duvet off, peeling the sweat damped towel off as well. "Does he have any contact information? Any medications or medical alerts?"

Grimmjow started rifling through the man's rucksack, finding nothing of importance and surprisingly little. The bare essentials and very little money. "Nothing, not even an ID. His name is Ichigo though."

"So you managed to introduce yourselves during your disagreement?" Byakuya was looking inside the man's mouth, checking his teeth and looking for the source of the blood trickling past his lips. He moved on to his neck and shoulders and further down his torso. He found bruising, some that was clearly still emerging but others that were older. The more disconcerting signs were the scars that littered the pale skin.

"I jumped him alright? He didn't even try and fight back." Grimmjow winced as Byakuya's fierce scowl turned his way. "He had the girls in his arms, he was taking them somewhere and I just, reacted."

Nel coughed loudly. " _Overreacted."_ Grimmjow just glared at her.

"I agree with your sister. I assume from the fact that he is lying on your couch that you now know he wasn't kidnapping my nieces?"

Grimmjow let a burst of air out, pulling at his hair a bit. "No, he found them on the beach in their nightdresses and was taking them somewhere to phone home. He was on a stopover for a coach. He missed it when I was beating him up." Grimmjow muttered the last bit, hating that he was so responsible for one man's misery. "Just tell me he's going to live and I'm not going to jail for ever."

Byakuya was peeling socks off and checking his lower limbs when he answered. "He's got some bruising on his skull but it wasn't you so I doubt he's in danger of bleeding into his head. You gave him a few good knocks to the abdomen so he'll not be moving around much any time soon. He's got a badly twisted ankle; I'm not convinced it isn't broken to be honest with the bruising on it. He'll live but I'm not guaranteeing you'll stay out of prison. If he presses charges you could be in serious trouble."

"Shit, what should I do?"

"Honestly? Take care of him. Explain what happened. He's come from somewhere bad, from the looks of his belongings I think he ran from there. I've seen signs of abuse before, you know that. If he knows you were just protecting your girls he _might_ understand. I'm going to wrap his ankle and he needs an ice pack on the side of his face. With his older shiner I think he'd appreciate a smaller bruise on the other side. He is underweight and a bit malnourished and dehydrated. I expect to see him at the clinic later today or at the very latest tomorrow morning, depending when he wakes up."

Grimmjow nodded. "Coffee?"

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo cracked his least sore eye open, taking note of his surroundings. He spotted the fireplace with its iron tools and basket full of logs which could both be used to defend himself if needed. He tilted head slightly, forcing his eyes to their extremes to try and avoid attracting attention. He could see two men in a kitchen area behind his head, one of which was the one who'd beat him. Another sweep of the room turned up a door to the outside, four panes of glass showing the bright morning. At least he hoped it was still morning. He couldn't see his belongings, his warm coat or his bag but he could manage without them. A quick toe squeeze told him he'd lost both shoes but that as well could be bared. He glanced back at the kitchen and when the two seemed to be distracted he lifted the pale blue cover off him and lowered his legs slowly. He kept low, ignoring his bruised gut and twisted ankle, slinking off towards the door. When he got to the end of the couch he hid for a second, glancing back at the kitchen to see that they were still unaware. He spotted his bag, his belongings mostly pulled out but he quickly tucked them away and slung it on his back. He stayed in a crouch and edged towards the door, glancing back every now and again. When he reached it he grasped the handle, turning it slowly and hoping the owner took good care of his brass. It turned without a noise but the door didn't open. There was a keyhole but no keys in it so Ichigo was stuck. He turned to head out of the living room by the door behind the couch when he spotted one of the little girls standing and staring at him.

"What are you doing Itsygo?" Her voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the men and they quickly entered the living room, the big blue haired one with his arms out stretched and eyes wide. The other man Ichigo didn't recognise and he was watching with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo backed away quickly, tweaking his ankle and making him fall to his back side. He landed at the hearth of the large fireplace and he grabbed a long, narrow log out of the basket and brandished it. "Please, just let me go. I'll just leave and you'll never see me again."

The larger man approached him quickly, his strides eating up the safe distance between them. Ichigo's long ingrained instincts told him to submit, to cover his head and just grit his teeth through it and he felt tears pulse in his eyes as he fought to maintain a strong front. The man took a knee in front of Ichigo and he broke, curving round his head and releasing a soft cry as he dropped the log.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please,"

Grimmjow gently took the shaking arms in his hands, lowering them slowly and pulling straight. "No, I'm sorry. I misinterpreted the situation and I hurt you. Please, calm down."

Ichigo peeked over his shoulder, seeing the soft expression on the face that had been so angry outside. "I was just trying to help the little girls, I swear. I didn't hurt them."

Grimmjow nodded, sitting back on his heels as the other relaxed slightly. "I know, Sofi is very upset with me for hitting you. Can I get you back to the sofa please? I don't want you making your injuries worse."

"I can do it, it's fine." Ichigo wrapped an arm around his abdomen and stood slowly, using the wall to help. He skirted the bigger man, him staying on his knees while Ichigo moved and when he sat on the sofa. Grimmjow turned to face him, staying down to try and stay a little less menacing. He took in the other properly now he was awake. He was cowed, shoulders hunched and his head dropped. His hands were twisted between his knees and he seemed really interested in the carpet between his sock clad feet.

"My name is Grimmjow; I'm the girls' father. This is Byakuya, the girls' uncle. He's a doctor and he's just here to check you over."

"I'm fine, can I go? Please?"

Byakuya approached then, noting the instant flinch when his body drew close. "I'd advise against that. You've got a very bad sprain at least as well as swelling and bruising to your abdomen. And I have no doubt your head is sore. I would recommend resting for a few days. Unless you want to end up in hospital."

Ichigo looked up at the man standing over him then back at the man on his knees. Two strong willed men were forcing his body to tremble and he hated it.

Grimmjow reached out and pulled his chin to look at him. "You can stay here. I've got the room and it's my fault."

Ichigo looked hesitatingly at the other. He could see regret clearly on the handsome face but then Ichigo was used to seeing regret. It just never lasted long. The little girl that had been standing apart decided to make herself known, throwing herself at her father and sitting on his knee.

"Stay with us Itsygo, you can share my room!"

Ichigo felt a small smile spread on his face and he glanced at the father, seeing an indulgent smile spread on his. It seemed genuine and Ichigo was genuinely without options. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble? Only for a few days though."

 _iiiiii_

Emi was delighted her new friend was staying and helped make the spare room into a 'boy's place'. She even supplied a stuffed dinosaur, saying boys liked dinosaurs. Ichigo sat on the bed, pale blue duvet now in place and the matching pillows were over it. He looked around, feeling the warm house with all the clear signs of family relax him a bit more.

He'd spotted various pictures on the walls and surfaces showing the girls growing up and there were toys and things scattered everywhere. The place wasn't a complete mess but no one fussed over little things clearly. Ichigo wasn't used to clutter and even a little mess. His old place had been spotless but that wasn't exactly his idea. That was how it had to be.

The doctor/uncle had left instructions for Ichigo to rest, eat and stay warm. He expected him for an x-ray within the next day but Ichigo had answered all the questions correctly and passed a basic head exam to give him the all clear for the moment. He had left before Ichigo had been shown to 'his' room and Grimmjow had given Ichigo space after showing him up. Ichigo felt as uncomfortable as the other man, two strangers brought together in such a violent way had little to discuss.

Ichigo looked at the pair of loose pyjama trousers Grimmjow had left him, snorting at the length of them and the width. They wouldn't stay up and he'd trip over the length anyway. They smelled good though, clean and fresh just like the bed linen he sat on. He stood then, turning round and realising he was too filthy to get into the bed and sleep. He turned to a rectangular mirror on the wall and looked at his face, the cheekbones standing out a little more than they used to as well as the blue bruises on them. His hair was lank with unwashed oil and he could see the build-up of grime on his skin.

Opening the door he looked around, jumping when a big pair of blue eyes met his. The older girl, the one with the hair like her father's stood there in the hallway dressed this time in jeans and a striped jumper. She smiled shyly at him. "Hi, are you okay?"

"Were you waiting outside the door?"

"I was going to come in but Dad said not to disturb you. I wanted to say I was sorry."

Ichigo smiled down at her. "You've got nothing to apologise for. Your dad was just protecting you. That's what good dad's do."

She shook her head strongly, a scowl on her face. "No it's my fault. My stupid sleep steps."

Ichigo chuckled. "Was that the furthest they've taken you?"

"No, I once went to school. In my night dress. The janitor had to phone my dad." The girl wiped her eye, ducking her head to hide her emotions. Ichigo knelt down carefully, his stomach felt like a big bruise and bending wasn't fun.

"Hey, you can't help it can you? No point in getting upset."

She shrugged at him, twisting her foot before she launched herself at him. Ichigo automatically caught her, hugging her and breathing a sigh in and out. "If I wasn't a sleep walker you'd not have been hurt. That's my fault."

"If you hadn't been a sleep walker I wouldn't have met you would I?" He smiled at her confused face as she thought about it. "Any chance I could get a shower before I go for a sleep. Your uncle Byakuya said I'm to rest but I don't want to get the bed dirty."

The girl showed him the bathroom with the shower and got him a clean towel. She told him he could use anything around the edge of the bath and Ichigo cast an eye over various princess themed soaps and shampoos. There was two bottles in among twenty that looked like they weren't from the Disney store and they were nearly empty. Ichigo turned the taps on, waiting for the water temperature to get a bit hotter, goosebumps coming over his skin in anticipation of the shower. He pulled the knob to start the overhead rose. He quickly stripped out of the borrowed clothes, dumping them on the floor and stepping in the shower. Five days of bus grime was sloughed off his skin and his hair took two latherings of strawberry scented shampoo to feel clean but soon he was just standing under the water, feeling the cold core inside him melt and his toes finally warm up.

He ran his hands over his tender parts, pressing gently to judge how long they would take to heal. It was a habit of his whenever he got a bruise. He'd got pretty good at guessing. His newest face bruise was going to hand around longer than the other one he had. His ankle was hard to judge, it should have started to feel better already but it hadn't. The abdomen one was going to be a three weeker, and it was going to make doing basic things hard. He ran his hands round to his back, passing his stick out hip bones until he could press on the bruises on his lower back. They weren't too bad, probably just about one week.

After drying and putting on the too big trousers he vacated the steamy bathroom and headed to his room, stumbling into the owner of the house. Two strong arms automatically wrapped around him and he flinched in, ducking his head and cradling it with his arms. Neither of them moved for a moment of so, Ichigo trembling and Grimmjow scared to frighten him anymore.

Grimmjow looked down at the narrow chest in his arms. His eyes darkened as he took in the dark blue shading on the lower half. He also spotted other marks blemishing the pale skin, marks that made his hands tighten on the skin nearest. Ichigo gasped and his hands pressed on Grimmjow's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo gave a half smile. "Is that the only thing you guys have to ask me?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Alright, do you like pizza?" Grimmjow smiled when Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, I like pizza. I can make it too, if you have a decent pantry. Fresh dough is hard to beat."

"I am so sorry; I can't believe I did this to you." Grimmjow ducked his head, still holding on to the smaller man.

Ichigo shrugged, moving backwards and Grimmjow's hands naturally fell to the side. The awkward silence descended again, neither man knowing where to look for a moment.

They broke apart and stood for a moment before Ichigo managed to break the silence. "Look, I'm grateful that you let me hang around. I get that you're feeling guilty because you jumped me but honestly, I wasn't exactly in the best of shapes before. We don't have to do _this_ every time we stumble across each other. I'll hang around until I'm a bit more mobile then I'll get out of your life alright? You don't owe me anything. We don't even have to really speak if you don't want to." Ichigo made his way into the room he was given and shut the door over, not latching it so he didn't look like an asshole but giving him privacy.

Curling onto the soft bed was heaven for his aching body and when he pulled the duvet over his bare shoulder and started to heat up again. It was nice to snuggle under a warm duvet, knowing that no one was going to pull him out of it or climb into it with him.

 _iiiiiii_

Grimmjow respected the other's wishes, avoiding him the next day and heading to work. He took Emi with him every morning, Nel arriving before he left to get Sofi off to school. It was a routine that worked for them, Nel's job letting her pick her schedule and Grimmjow's being a bit less flexible. His shop just wouldn't open if he wasn't there.

Ichigo didn't know what to do with himself. He hung out in his room while Nel scurried about, listening to the noises of a clearly unorganised woman trying to get the girl ready. When he finally heard the last sounds, the door getting slammed, he finally braved leaving the room to go down stairs.

He snorted at the look of the house, turned upside down in the turmoil of getting ready. He'd slept for most of the last day but was still feeling a bit groggy and sore but was unable to sleep any longer. He slinked into the open plan kitchen/living area and Nel turned to him, mug in her hand and half a biscuit in the other, mouth full after taking a bite. She glanced to the side for a moment before swallowing without chewing. She had crumbs on her chin and a guilty look on her face. "Morning?"

"Is that a question because you don't know?" Ichigo felt relaxed in her presence, her brother was a different matter entirely.

Nel rolled her eyes at him before beckoning him further into the kitchen. "It was more asking if it was a good morning for you or not, didn't see you at all yesterday evening, you must be starved. Would you like some coffee?"

Nel fixed them both a simple breakfast with a cup of fresh coffee for both of them before they sat at the kitchen table to eat. Ichigo felt a bit useless as he watched her do everything and was really not used to being waited on. He nibbled at his toast, not sure if he wanted it but it was the first real food he'd had in days.

"Are you not hungry? Byakuya was worried that you hadn't been eating right. Would you like something else?"

Ichigo shook his head instantly, taking a mouthful of the toast and tasting the butter for the first time. He closed his eyes as he savoured it, feeling the first hint of an appetite in days. He chewed and swallowed it before speaking. "No, honestly this is great. I've just not eaten for a while and it's hard to work up an appetite."

Nel frowned as she watched him try a bit harder to eat his toast. He clearly knew what it felt like to go without food often. "Am I allowed to ask what you're running from? Byakuya didn't say anything but both me and Grimm saw you when he was checking you over, someone got to you before Grimm did."

Ichigo shrugged, chewing his mouthful slowly. Once he swallowed he looked at the woman for a moment before answering. "It doesn't matter now. Let's just say that I'm not going back."

Nel paused for a moment, knowing how much she didn't like talking about her past so dropped it. "So, you're not going back. Where to then?"

Again Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. As far as my money takes me then work for some more I guess. Though I thought I'd be stopping in a city where I could get a job easily."

"I'm sure there will be someone hiring round here, Grimmy would give you a job but," Nel stopped instantly when Ichigo's face paled. "Yeah, even though he explained you're still scared of him." She nodded, seeming to understand. "How about the café? Or Twice Sold Tales? I bet they'd be looking for some holiday help?"

"The book shop? I saw it and it looked so nice and quiet."

"Well, I'll ask around alright? What are you going to do today then? I've got to go to work so I can't hang around."

Ichigo glanced around the home, seeing the mess and knowing he'd have to pick it up. "I don't know, I can't remember the last time I didn't have anything to do." Ichigo took a mouthful of his cooling coffee and savouring the flavour. His host might have hidden violent tendencies but he did buy good coffee.

"Well, I'll get out of your way. Watch some telly; don't be afraid to eat here. Grimm usually has loads of food here with having two growing girls." Nel downed the rest of her coffee, leaving the cup and her plate on the table as she got up. Ichigo watched her wrestle with her jacket and bag, not finding the second sleeve easily as she walked to the door. She finally found it, removing her bag strap from her mouth before speaking again. "I'll be back with the girls later on so I'll see you later alright? Have a good day!"

Ichigo blinked as the door was slammed. He took a deep breath before standing, rolling his sleeves up to get to work.

 **Well, anyone still around? Hope this one was alright xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks,

Thanks for the reviews guys, so glad people are liking this one. It's proving to be a difficult little beast to be written but i'm enjoying it. Always glad to find out someone else is as well!

Phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 3

Grimmjow drove into his parking space, noting Nel's car on the street and glad his girls were all home. He got out of his car slowly, groaning at the pain in his back as he stood up. It wasn't a long drive from his shop but after the day he'd had, it was long enough to be stuck behind the wheel. He tried the door, glad when he found it locked and he used his key on the ring with his car key to let himself in. He could smell some sort of meat cooking, and it smelled good. He wasn't used to coming home to food except when Nel had been watching too much of the cooking channel and thought she'd give it a go. None of her creations had turned out right yet and the smell of food that he hadn't cooked had become an unwelcome thing.

Grimmjow's jacket went on the end of the bannister like always, his work boots getting toed off and left under the jacket. He padded through to the kitchen in his socks and grimaced when he saw his sister standing over a pot on the stove, wooden spoon in her mouth as she leaned over.

"So, any good?" Grimmjow smirked when she jumped; clearly he'd given her a fright when he spoke.

Nel had to swallow before she spoke. "Amazing actually, Mongolian beef apparently."

Grimmjow's smirk dropped back into a grimace again. "When did you have time to watch Gordon Ramsey today?" He wandered over, taking a closer look and sniff in the pot. There was rice being cooked in a second, smaller pot just behind it.

"I didn't cook it, Ichigo just asked me to watch the rice for a minute. Sofi asked him to help her with her homework. It's nearly done. If you're here though I'm going to dive away; I've got a hot date tonight."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows as his sister shuffled over to the kitchen table, lifting her bag and jacket at the same time as she headed to the door. "I hope it's not with Gordon Ramsay."

Nel glared at him as she tried to figure out where she'd gone wrong when pulling her jacket on. Her bag was underneath the coat and on her shoulder and she was trying to pull it off, unsuccessfully. "No, if you must know, his name is Renji and he's home from collage for Winter Break."

"College boy, tell me he's a scientist or something? I'm picturing Sheldon's twin." Grimmjow smirked again as his sister stuck her tongue out.

"Nope, he's doing mechanics or something like that. With a sports scholarship for basketball. He's really tall and gorgeous."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Well enjoy yourself; don't do anything I would do." He chuckled at her eye roll, turning back to the food as she left the room. The rice looked almost ready and he gave the pot of beef a stir. The sauce was rich and shiny and smelled so good that he couldn't help himself, dipping in a clean spoon and scooping a piece of sliced meat up. He just got it in his mouth when the kitchen door opened again, Grimmjow guiltily looking over his shoulder.

Ichigo had frozen as soon as he'd clocked the new person watching the dinner. He did find the look on Grimmjow's face to be amusing but he was more shocked that he hadn't heard the man come in the house which meant he could sneak up on him. Grimmjow swallowed the mouthful, pulling his hand and spoon behind his back as if that would make Ichigo forget what he'd just seen.

"Is it good?" Ichigo voice was quiet and he looked at the floor when he asked.

"It's really good, really tasty. Thank you for cooking."

Ichigo just shrugged, walking towards the stove while keeping the maximum distance between them. Grimmjow skirted the units to allow the timid male into the stove, standing by the sink as Ichigo tested the rice before pulling the sieve off the wall and heading to the sink to drain it out. He stopped as soon as he glanced up, noting Grimmjow standing exactly where he needed to be. The water in the pan didn't stop quite as quickly as Ichigo did though and it slopped up and over the side, splattering onto the floor. Ichigo's face paled at the mess he'd just made. "I, I'm ssorry, I'll clean it up." Ichigo dumped the rice into the sieve, placing it onto the pot and into the sink to drain while he grabbed the dishcloth and sank to his knees at the puddle of water.

Grimmjow had back away as soon as Ichigo had darted to the sink, realising it was his fault Ichigo had made the mess. Ichigo was running the cloth over the floor, his breath coming faster as he worked. It really only had been a little water that had hit the floor and realistically, Grimmjow would have just left it to dry anyway. He wasn't the best at keeping a tidy house anyway.

At that thought Grimmjow looked round, seeing his kitchen tidier and cleaner than ever. He turned and looked into the living room to find it the same, and the carpet looked vacuumed as well. "Did you clean up in here?"

Ichigo froze, the cloth not moving anymore. That question had been asked of him before, in a different house and in a different way but it made him start to shake. He crouched lower, making himself as small as possible as he waited for the other man to spot something he'd missed or had done wrong.

Grimmjow knelt down, reaching out and tugging at the cloth in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo slowly craned his head round, looking up wide eyed at the bigger man in front of him. "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow took a breath, trying not to lose his temper since he was only mad at himself and it wasn't going to help the situation. He fell back onto his ass, crossing his long legs in front of him. He sank his hands into his hair, elbows on his knees. He started to speak, but then stopped himself. He looked over at the other man, frowning as he rested his chin on one hand. "Look, I don't know where you were before but no one here will touch you without asking first. You are not here to clean or cook for me or the girls. Make mess, make noise but please stop apologising."

"I'm sorry; it's just hard to stop." Ichigo's face dropped again.

Grimmjow reached out a hand gently, touching his chin and lifting it slightly. He met the timid look with a small smile, tilting his head. "You might not believe me, but I do understand."

Grimmjow stood first, groaning again as he stood. He cradled his lower back as he made it to vertical and he winced as he stretched against the counter top. Ichigo looked over at him, looking curious but obviously not enough to ask. "Hard day at work." Grimmjow was expecting a question after that but when it didn't come he didn't chase it.

Ichigo quickly pulled out four pasta bowls, tipping the cooling rice into them, making one portion much more generous. The meat was then divided up over the rice, the bigger plate getting heaped. Grimmjow grabbed two glasses and two plastic cups out of the cupboard at his head then opened the fridge to grab the jug of water. He took them to the table and then went back for cutlery. Ichigo lifted two of the smaller portions and headed over to the table, giving Grimmjow a wide berth.

"Where do the girls sit?" Ichigo asked and met Grimmjow's eyes when the bigger man looked over with made him smile a bit. He gestured to two of the seats on the same side and Ichigo put the plates down before returning for the other two. Grimmjow went and shouted on the girls, smirking at their squeals of delight and their thumps as they ran towards the stairs. Grimmjow certainly wasn't raising delicate little mice.

Both girls appeared at the table at the same time, sitting in their usual seats and looking into the bowls in front of them. "Daaaaaddy, what's this? Do I like this? Is there something else?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his youngest. "It's beef, you like beef and no, it's just beef."

Emi nodded as she lifted her fork and stabbed a big mouthful. It went in without complaint and she started to chew. Her face was already spotted with the rich burgundy sauce but she didn't care. Sofi was a little more delicate about it, taking the tiniest piece and holding it to her nose before touching it to her tongue. She considered the flavour for a while before allowing the morsel into her mouth, to be chewed slowly and with consideration.

"Don't mind them Ichigo, they are the worst critics of food. That one will question everything but eat anything and that one eats next to nothing unless forced. I'm just glad to be eating something other than chicken nuggets for once." Grimmjow took his seat opposite Emi and only had eyes for his meal. Ichigo had still not sat down and was standing holding his bowl, shuffling on his feet. Grimmjow lifted his fork and was about to tuck in when he realised his guest hadn't joined him yet. "Are you not sitting down? Sofi won't kick you, Emi is the leg swinger."

"Here?" Ichigo gestured to the seat next to Grimmjow which made the other man nod before tucking in to his dinner. He nearly drooled as the food got near his mouth, chewing and holding back little moans of appreciation. He tried to ignore Ichigo as he sat down, not wanting to spook the other. He saw the bowl getting sat on the table gently and felt the warm body at his side but he still didn't say anything. He just concentrated on eating the wonderful meal and wondering what else the man could make.

"This is really good Ichigo, do you enjoy cooking?" Grimmjow didn't look at him as he asked; noticing the other still hadn't taken a bite of his meal.

"I guess, I like baking more though."

Grimmjow chuckled, turning to look at the other slightly. "Got more of a sweet tooth then?"

Ichigo dropped his head and looked at his lap. Grimmjow took a breath and let it out quietly before taking another mouthful. Grimmjow glanced at his girls, Sofi having made a good start on her dinner and Emi wearing most of hers but they didn't seem to feel any tension in the room. Grimmjow dropped his fork suddenly, feeling the body at his side flinching majorly at the noise. Grimmjow's fists clenched automatically which made Ichigo start trembling and made Grimmjow's mind up for him. He stood and lifted his bowl off the table, disappearing from the kitchen into the hall. He stuffed his feet into his work boots, lifting his jacket and threading one hand then the other as he transferred his dinner. He quietly unlocked the front door before opening it and stepping out onto his porch. He'd put a table and chairs out on it for the nicer weather, when him and the girls could sit out with burgers and salads or he could just sit and watch them ride their bikes. He didn't think he'd be using it when there was frost on the ground let alone doing it alone.

He sat in one of the wooden chairs he'd made himself and pulled it to the trunk slice table top where his quickly cooling dinner sat. He blew into his clenched fists to give them a boost of heat before scoffing his dinner down. He didn't waste any time to avoid having to eat cold food but it meant he was left outside for a while, just to give the others time to finish theirs.

When he finally entered the house he heard his little darlings upstairs, clearly they had finished so Grimmjow felt comfortable entering the living room. Ichigo was just lifting the girls' bowls when Grimmjow opened the door and he froze a little when he saw the other man.

"Here, I'll do the dishes." Grimmjow extended a hand for the bowls, keeping the table between them and reaching out as far as he could. Ichigo hesitated, looking into the kitchen before back at Grimmjow. "What? Do you not think I can do my own dishes?"

Ichigo blushed a little before dropping his gaze. "Well,"

Grimmjow glanced into his tidier than normal kitchen, the sink filled with the two pots and the rest of the dirty dishes neatly piled next to it. "I know, you don't want me to mess up the kitchen again do you? Undo all your hard work?" Grimmjow was grinning when Ichigo looked up, a small smile on his face.

"It did take me a while to get it like that; I don't mean to be rude."

Grimmjow laughed, smiling widely and shaking his head. "No, you have every right to point it out. This place is a bit of a shit hole at times. I'm just really busy at work and sometimes when I get home I can barely move let alone clean. How about I wash and you dry? That way you can keep an eye on me?"

They settled into the domestic task, Ichigo seeming a little more relaxed as he lifted the items off the drying rack and piled them at the side to put away when they were done. Grimmjow slopped water on the surface and onto himself often, but he made sure that every dish was clean to avoid Ichigo having to point it out to him. Bending over the sink made his already sore back ache and he shuffled around a bit to change positions. Ichigo was concentrating on getting the dishes perfectly dry as he put them away as the same time, seeming to already know his way around the kitchen well.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to study the other, looking at him as the dishes were placed on the drying rack. He was a little shorter and too damn skinny for his height but Grimmjow thought the slump from his shoulders was gradually leaving. The dark bruises on Ichigo's face had swelling around them which meant Grimmjow couldn't see his bone structure properly but he did think the other was a handsome man regardless. More so when he smiled.

Grimmjow exhaled deeply when that thought crossed his mind, realising he was looking for attractive features in the other. It had been years since his last real relationship, six years since his wife died and then his few disastrous dates afterwards hadn't gone anywhere. Ichigo wasn't the first male he'd been attracted to, but he was the first that Grimmjow had beaten the shit out of; might make asking him out on a date a bit difficult.

"Grimmjow!"

Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts, glancing over at Ichigo but he was looking into the water. Grimmjow looked down as well, seeing the previously clear and soapy water now pink. Ichigo dropped the dishtowel in his hand and grabbed Grimmjow's hands out of the water to look at them. The problem was immediately obvious, with the bright red droplets flowing off his fingers into the water.

"Shit, must have been a knife. My bad." Grimmjow ran the tap quickly, rinsing the blood off and seeing he'd sliced across his three long fingers just above the middle knuckle. It wasn't too deep but since he'd had his hand in warm water, the blood was flowing fast. Without thinking Grimmjow leaned into Ichigo and ripped a few bits of kitchen towel from the holder on the wall. He didn't spot Ichigo's face flushing or see the big brown eyes looking up at his face but he did feel the breath on his skin and he looked down into the eyes. He gave a half smirk, using the kitchen towel to wrap his fingers. "Maybe you should have washed."

Ichigo broke into a smile, his eyes dropping initially but rising to meet Grimmjow's again a second later. "Does it hurt?" Ichigo reached for his hands hesitantly but gently unwrapped the white paper. When the blood flowed he bound them back again, holding them tightly.

"I've had worse. I'll go wrap them properly in the bathroom. I'm sorry for making more mess."

Ichigo just smiled at him. "I'll finish the dishes."

 _iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo changed the water in the basin quickly, rinsing the things in the basin as well before quickly washing, drying and putting them away. He wiped the surfaces and put the last bits away before stopping.

He looked around the silent downstairs before heading up to his room. He still did not feel welcome in the building, felt that he didn't belong but he was used to feeling that way. He did like the warm feeling he got when Grimmjow smiled at him but he couldn't stop the flight instincts when the larger man moved to quickly or made a loud noise. Even just some of the thing he said twanged memories and made Ichigo expect rebuttal.

Ichigo decided to retreat to his bedroom, at least the other had promised to not enter without knocking and so far no one had bothered him in there at all. When Ichigo got to the top of the stair he glanced into the bathroom to see Grimmjow still in there, sitting on the toilet seat lid and frowning at his hand as he tried to wrap tape around his three fingers. The tape roll slipped out of his hand and unrolled a bit, twisting on its self. Ichigo heard Grimmjow curse even though he was quiet and Ichigo fought his fear for a moment, changing his destination.

"Can I help?"

Grimmjow's scowl lifted as he looked up at the other man, Ichigo hanging in the doorway slightly, his feet still outside but his torso leaning in. "Please?" Grimmjow liked the smile he got for saying that.

Ichigo lifted the scissors from the open first aid kit on the floor and cut the tape at the roll, twisting the ruined tape up and unrolling it from Grimmjow's fingers. He rolled it into a ball and tossed it into the little bin next to the basin. Ichigo took the tape and started to wrap it round the fingers with the white gauze pad still covering the wound. "Wouldn't it be better to wrap them individually?"

"Just want it to stop bleeding just now; I'll be able to go for basic plasters tomorrow. Bled right through them tonight." Grimmjow nodded his head at the used plasters on the back of the cistern."

Ichigo made sure the tape was tight enough to put pressure on the bleeding parts but not cut off the circulation. He'd had to deal with his own wounds many times. He noticed that the hand he was working on had its fair share of scars, not unlike his own skin. He traced one round the big thumb pad into the palm as he smoothed the tape, surprised at the size of the scar.

"Perks of the job, my hands are a bit messed up." Grimmjow flexed the taped fingers, glad he could bend them and that the white pad wasn't turning red too quickly.

"What is it you do?"

"I'm a carpenter, and I've got a DIY shop. Folk round here like to have a go at doing their own work so they need somewhere to get the kit. Fortunately for me, they aren't very good at it and end up getting me to do it for them. I always make sure to not charge anyone twice though."

Ichigo nodded as he spoke. "How did you get the big scar on your thumb?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Don't know how most of them happened. I work around lots of sharp things and rough materials. What about you, what was your job?"

Ichigo's head ducked, looking away from Grimmjow. "I've not worked for a couple of years. I was a swimmer, training to be a physiotherapist as well but I didn't finish."

"Why'd you stop?" Grimmjow was throwing things back in his big first aid kit, thanking his brother-in-law in his head for making sure he was always kitted out. No answer came and when Grimmjow glanced up he was surprised to find he was alone in his bathroom. "Shit." Grimmjow stood and headed into the hall but the door to the guest room was closed.

 **Am away to start writing the next chapter right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, finished it! I think it's longer than the last one and it took me weeks to write! Clearly getting into the swing of the story. It's all very fluffy, going to have to change that...

Chapter 4

Grimmjow cursed himself repeatedly the whole next day. He cursed himself when he saw the closed door in his upstairs hallway that morning. And when he saw the spotless kitchen.

When he changed the bandages to plasters in his workshop he was still scowling and he knew he was a little curt towards a few customers but he still managed to book in a kitchen refit which would help him pay off his Christmas debt. He never meant to spoil his girls but he did tend to get carried away when online shopping.

The afternoon was quiet and it allowed Grimmjow to sit in his workshop and finish a commissioned clock. He had a monitor for his front door which he could see from his work bench but the door didn't go often. The clock was a mahogany granddaughter clock that was destined to sit in a local law office as a commemorative piece for a recently deceased former partner. Grimmjow didn't know the man personally but the job paid well enough for him to be extra creative and hand-carve the face and surround to make it a masterpiece. He'd inlaid different hardwoods to create effects on the body of the clock and it only needed the door hinged on and a spray of lacquer before the face details and clock hands were put on.

He was just arranging the hands in the right order when his door opened, his eyes catching the movement quickly and he recognised his sister easily, shouting to her to just come into the back. A lot of his regulars would get the same greeting as well.

Nel lumbered through, flopping into Grimmjow's comfortable break chair and lifting her feet to rest on his pile of woodworking texts and suppliers catalogues that had been made into a foot stool. "I am exhausted. Make me a cup of tea?" Nel's voice was pleading but Grimmjow was immune to her attempts.

"Make your own damn tea. I'll have a coffee." Grimmjow didn't look up at his sister, looking through his magnifying goggles as he dealt with the clockworks.

"Such a mean man." Nel huffed but put the paint and varnish splattered kettle on to boil before lifting a couple of old and worn mugs out of the drawer, putting the necessary sugar and things in the mugs before waiting for them to boil. "Saw Ichi this morning, he was even quieter. Did anything happen last night?"

"Ichi? Did he tell you to call him that?" Grimmjow found the chance that his sister was that close to the other man unsettling.

"Nope, decided to do it anyway." Nel walked over to his workbench and dumped the cup of coffee onto the littered surface. Grimmjow grabbed it instantly, frowning at the puddle of coffee now on his workbench and mopping it up with a handy rag. He placed the mug onto the floor before returning to the project. "What happened to your fingers?"

"Cut them when I was doing the dishes last night. Ichigo helped me wrap them then I was too nosey and asked too many questions. He walked out and I haven't seen him since. Is he alright?"

"Dunno, wasn't really speaking this morning, didn't want any breakfast or anything. House is looking good though. What did you ask him?"

"What he did for a job and why he stopped. He said he was a swimmer and was training to be a physio but stopped two years ago. How old do you think he is?"

Nel walked over and leaned on the bench, bumping into it and making everything move. Grimmjow took a breath to keep his temper and not snap at his sister. "25? Probably younger to be honest. And a swimmer? I like swimmers' bodies."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Don't think he's been keeping in shape. You saw him that first day. He's as thin as a rail. So damn nervous all the time as well. He flinched when I dropped my fork last night."

"And borrowing your jammies isn't helping, have you seen him in your bottoms? If I didn't think it would do him mental harm I'd laugh at him. His own clothes aren't exactly fashion statements."

Grimmjow dropped his tweezers for a moment, pushing the magnifying lenses onto his head. "I don't think they're his. I think he's picked them up at a thrift shop or something. The shoes he had didn't fit him either. I think he ran away with nothing."

Nel huffed before pushing her backside further onto the bench. "But what the hell was he running from?"

Grimmjow turned and leaned against the bench as well. "A girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Father?" Nel's voice was quiet when she asked and Grimmjow reached out automatically and took her scarred hand, kissing it and holding it with his two large ones.

"We'll never know unless he tells us."

"Can we go and get him some clothes or something? Something to make him feel more comfortable?"

Grimmjow rummaged in his back pocket, pulling his wallet and removing his credit card. "Go and pick him some stuff. Get a 30inch waist, long leg. It'll be big on him but he'll hopefully put a bit of weight on. Probably medium size top. I have no idea about shoes so we'll have to take him for that."

Nel threw her arms around her brother. "You're a good man Grimmjow." She pecked him on the cheek before drinking more of her tea.

"I'll expect receipts without makeup or earrings on them."

"You're so mean Grimmjow."

 _iiiiiiii_

Nel was surprised to see Grimmjow sitting outside with his dinner plate in front of him later. She had two big bags in her hands filled with man things but she stopped on the top step, the question clear in her eyes.

"Don't ask."

Nel walked into the house, closing the door after her before heading through to the open plan kitchen/living room. The girls were sitting in their places, Ichigo opposite Emi and picking through his dinner with his face down.

"Hey guys!" Nel dropped the bags over the back of the sofa onto the seat.

"Aunty Nel!" Emi waved violently at the table, nearly unseating herself but quickly turned to her dinner again.

Nel walked over and snagged a chip off Sofi's plate before nibbling on it. The chicken looked good on the plate but Ichigo wasn't really touching his. "What's wrong Ichi? Do you not like it?"

Ichigo turned his head, his eyes looking shell shocked. "It's fine."

"Daddy gave Ichi a fright. Daddy walked out with his dinner."

Nel sat in the vacant seat, concerned at the look on the other's face. "What happened Ichigo?"

"He, helped me into my seat." Ichigo clearly realised how ridiculous it all sounded.

"He helped you into your seat?"

"Yeah, I had two plates in my hand and tripped a bit; he took my arm and stopped me falling. I might have over reacted."

"Ichi screamed."

Both adults glanced at the youngest who was looking at her plate as she stuffed her face. Ichigo turned back to his plate, looking at his barely touched food. "I didn't mean it."

"Do you know where Grimmjow is?" Nel asked gently, making sure to not show any annoyance. She watched the girls concentrate on eating but was sure they were both listening in, especially the older one.

"No, he just took his plate again."

"Again?" Nel glanced over at the girls, not getting any eye contact.

Sofi answered her aunt, cutting her last piece of chicken into smaller chunks. "Yeah, Dad gave Ichigo a fright yesterday as well. He left then too." Sofi clearly thought it was reasonable that her father chose to leave since he was the one to hurt Ichigo.

"He's sitting outside in the cold. Looking pretty miserable." Nel rubbed her face with both hands. She was really struggling to think of what to do to fix the situation. She looked to see the girls pretty much finished. "Girls, go clean up and keep yourselves busy. Sofi, make sure Emi washes her face properly."

Emi's face fell into a frown. "But what about pudding? Ichi made cake."

"You will get cake when you are given cake! Go get cleaned up." Nel's tone made it clear that she wasn't messing around and the two girls trotted off. Ichigo stood up and reached out for one of the girl's plates when Nel put a hand on his shoulder. She felt a slight flinch bit it wasn't bad and it didn't put her off. She pulled him back to his seat and looked pointedly at his plate before looking back up. "And you sir, there will be no cake for you until your plate is cleaned."

Ichigo blinked at her before realising she wasn't joking and he cut a small chunk off his chicken. He quietly ate, trying to ignore the direct stare he was getting from the woman at his side. He glanced around as he chewed, noticing the bags the woman brought in with her again. "What have you been buying?"

"Eat." She didn't answer him until he had another mouthful in. "It's for you actually. Some basics to keep you going. And some jammies that stay up over your skinny backside."

Ichigo nearly choked as she said the last part. He took a mouthful of water before continuing. He didn't take long to eat his small portion and soon placed his cutlery neatly on his plate. Nel had removed the girls' plates to the kitchen as he ate and was waiting for his. "I'll get them."

"No, you won't. Pass me your plate. You'll go and try on your new clothes in case I need to take anything back. And I want to see them on you. Not the underwear obviously."

Ichigo went over to the bags, too scared to open them. They looked full, like they contained more clothes than he'd had ever. Nel clearly got frustrated with him just staring at them and she came over and upended them onto the sofa. Boxes of underwear fell to the floor at Ichigo's feet as fabric hit the sofa with a light thud. Ichigo bent to get the boxes to see they were boxer briefs, stripy ones in bright colours.

"Is the size right, I had to guess though Grimm had a good idea what to get you for some reason."

Ichigo looked at the medium tag on the box but was still shocked by the shape.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the colours?" Nel took the box from him, opening it and pulling out a pair of orange and blue striped ones. "I think they are fab."

"I don't normally wear these."

Nel frowned and looked automatically at the grungy jeans on the other. "What do you wear?"

"Normal briefs? That's what my, liked."

"You're what? Father? Girlfriend?" Nel couldn't help but press the question, seeing the other slouch into himself automatically. "I don't mean to pry."

"Are they comfortable?" Ichigo felt the stretchy fabric in Nel's hands, liking how soft they felt. He'd seen other men in them, obviously; just not on himself.

Nel shrugged. "If they're not then give them to Grimmjow. Think he still wears a medium. I'll get you something else."

Ichigo put the box down and looked through some of the clothes. There was two pairs of jeans, one darker than the other and they both looked like they'd fit better than the two pairs he had with him. The shirts were all basic and plain, the navy polo shirt was his favourite though. It had large embroidered numbers on it in white and was slim cut which would suit his currently underweight figure.

"Go try some stuff on."

 _iiiiiii_

Grimmjow felt like the weather had got colder again. He didn't know why, it was February and it should realise they were heading to spring but clearly someone missed the memo. His dinner had got cold very quickly that night, him having to cut into it to eat it took longer but it was good. The cheese and ham sauce pouring out of the breaded chicken breast was very tasty and thick enough to cling to the skinny fires that had been cold when the plate hit the log table.

He cursed as his fingers twinged using the knife. He'd been heading to his seat, not wanting to spook Ichigo but then the other had tripped, two plates in his hands and Grimmjow had done what he thought was right: reaching out and catching the other. Ichigo had screamed like Grimmjow had shot him. Grimmjow hadn't even sat down, lifting his plate from its place and walking out.

Thankfully Nel had arrived after Grimmjow had managed to blink away the tears in his eyes. He hated that the smaller man was so scared of him. He hated being _that_ figure in his own house. He'd lived the opposite life before and was struggling to believe he was on the other side now.

He headed back in after a reasonable time had passed and found Nel in his living room, folding piles of clothes onto the back of the sofa. He didn't see Ichigo in the room so headed over. Nel looked up as he reached her but it wasn't to him, glancing towards the door he saw Ichigo standing in a pair of fitted jeans and a neat polo shirt. Grimmjow blinked for a moment, speechless at the sight.

"You look amazing." Both Nel and Ichigo stared at him, Nel with a smirk on her face. Grimmjow blushed as he realised what he'd said but he looked back to see Ichigo smiling lightly.

"Thank you."

"Well?" Nel directed the question at Ichigo but shot her brother a wink.

"I really like the stuff. I don't know what to say. I'll repay you, whatever it cost."

Nel waved him off with her hand. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm glad you've got something to wear that actually fits you. And it wouldn't be me you'd be repaying; Grimm was the one footing the bill."

Grimmjow ducked his head, hands in his pockets when the other two stared at him. "It's nothing, really. Please."

Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow, bending slightly to catch his eye. "Thank you Grimmjow, you didn't have to do this."

Grimmjow nodded, keeping his chin down. "I did, I made you miss your bus. I hurt you. I will never forgive myself for that."

Ichigo lifted his hands carefully, slowly approaching Grimmjow more. He laid his palms on Grimmjow's upper arms gently, drawing Grimmjow's eyes to his. Chocolate brown met cerulean blue but Ichigo didn't stop there, leaning in and pressing up onto his toes a little, wrapping his arms higher until they were around Grimmjow's shoulder, hugging him properly. Grimmjow was frozen for a moment but relaxed and gently held the other back. Nel held back a squeal at the sight.

Ichigo raised his head a little, looking Grimmjow in the eyes again. "Thank you for the clothes. And please don't eat outside."

 _iiiiii_

The next night Grimmjow was surprised when his place had moved. Emi was now in his usual seat, tucking into a big plate of pasta but nothing was said as Grimmjow took a seat. He warily lifted his fork, noticing Ichigo looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he ate.

"It's just a spicy tomato sauce. Sofi said you like spicy things."

"I do, thank you."

"Ichigo made the bread Dad, I helped." Sofi reached out and lifted a triangle of bread from the plate in the middle, plonking it onto Grimmjow's plate. Grimmjow lifted it and dipped it into the sauce, tasting the garlic in the bread as well as the spice in the sauce. It was lovely.

"You're spoiling us Ichigo."

Ichigo just smiled, tucking into his dinner more. Grimmjow ate carefully, making sure that he made no sudden movements or loud noises but nothing disturbed them, all four eating quietly until the plates were finished. Grimmjow noted that Ichigo was not taking his share of the meal while piling Grimmjow's plate high.

Grimmjow finished and lifted his and Sofi's plate before heading through to rinse them. He glanced around his kitchen, wondering again if he could squeeze a dishwasher in anywhere. He returned to get the other two plates only to have to freeze as Ichigo was right behind him with them.

"I'll do the dishes tonight Ichigo. Go and relax a bit. There is nothing sharp here to hurt myself on."

Ichigo chuckled a little. "No, I'll do the dishes. Your back is hurting and you're still wearing plasters on your fingers. I've been doing nothing all day, again." He sidestepped Grimmjow, standing at the sink with his back very close to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow took a breath and sighed lightly, happy that things seemed to be getting a bit better.

"Right girls, let's see that homework!"

 _iiiiiiiii_

A week passed with a similar note, Grimmjow working six days out of the seven and only really taking one day off to take Ichigo to see Byakuya and get some much needed work done in the house.

Ichigo's ankle was not broken, thankfully and his other injuries were healing nicely according to the doctor.

Nel also came through, telling Ichigo that the bookshop owner was looking for a part time worker to cover two days a week at the moment. With his injuries healing and his face no longer telling everyone what had happened; Ichigo happily went to work in the quiet, if slightly dusty bookshop.

The owner was an aging man with a lot of stories to tell himself but was now having to visit his sister in a home in the next town, which is why he was looking for some help with the shop. It was busier than Ichigo was expecting but still quieter than a bookshop in the city Ichigo was from. He got to sit and drink tea with regulars who were very patient with the young man's lack of experience. One of the regulars even helped other customers when they were in, knowing how to work the stock software for the older titles in storage.

Ichigo had agreed to be paid fortnightly and was returning home on the evenings he worked with a smile on his face. He still cooked for everyone but it tended to be easier things, things they were more used to than proper meals from fresh. Grimmjow had insisted when getting a shopping list from the younger man that some things were bought in that didn't require hours of preparation and cooking. Ichigo was there as a guest and not as a maid. Not that Grimmjow complained when presented with roast beef and potatoes.

The first week turned into three quickly and Ichigo returned home one night with his very first pay check for one hundred and eighty four pounds. It wasn't a lot but he felt good because he'd earned it. It had been too long since he'd earned anything for himself. He'd had it made out to cash since he didn't have a bank account he could access.

He walked in and was surprised to see Grimmjow lying on the sofa, face screwed up and eyes closed. Ichigo hurried over to the sofa, unthinkingly putting his hand out and resting it on Grimmjow's shoulder. The blue eyes shot open but were filled with pain.

"Grimmjow, what happened?"

Grimmjow grimaced a little, turning himself onto his side with a moan. Ichigo walked round the sofa and went to his knees to look the other in the face. "Damn fool of a client insisted on helping me rip his old kitchen out. Idiot didn't know to warn me he was loosening the upper cabinet when I was under it taking the stove top out. Bloody thing landed on my back."

Ichigo could feel the anger in the other man along with the pain but was managing to keep himself from reacting. The anger wasn't towards him. "Turn around and let me look." Ichigo pulled gently at the upper shoulder and Grimmjow turned slowly, lying out on his stomach. Ichigo pulled the grey t-shirt up, noticing the smell of a man as he did. It wasn't a filthy smell but clearly Grimmjow worked hard in his job.

Across his shoulder and diagonally down to his side was a deep bruise, sore looking and red at the edges. Ichigo hissed as he looked at it. "You're not bleeding at least this time. Hang on; I'll get some stuff to help."

Ichigo quickly got a clean tea towel and laid it over the sore area, gently placing a full back of frozen peas onto it. Grimmjow cried out, jerking at the cold and the weight on his injury but he remained down. He pulled his shirt off, over his head and tucked it into his side. Grimmjow could smell himself after removing his shirt and grimaced at his need for a shower. "Sorry, I stink."

"It's fine, you've been working hard. You can go for a shower later. If you went for one now the hot water would make your bruise worse. I'm just going to go and put some dinner on alright? Are the girls' home?"

Grimmjow went to turn to look at the other but Ichigo stopped him. "No, Nel took them when she brought them in and saw me here. She said she'd feed them. God I hope she orders in."

Ichigo sniggered at that. "Is she not the best cook?"

Grimmjow tried to make himself more comfortable, laying his head on his crossed arms and turning to look at Ichigo. "She considers herself the next Gordon Ramsey. The only likeness is their language unfortunately. That time you made the Mongolian beef with the rice? I thought she'd been cooking again and was so scared I'd have to eat it."

"Well, luckily for you I'm here and I'll cook you something. What would you like? I don't actually know what you like to eat. The girls I know, they have been making requests."

Grimmjow looked at the other, shrugging then instantly regretting it. "Ow, I dunno really. I eat what I'm given mostly. I've loved everything you've made so far. What would you like?"

Ichigo blinked at him, sitting back on his heels. "Me?"

"Yeah, you're the one cooking it tonight for sure. I think if I move I might cry and neither of us want to see that."

Ichigo sniggered. "If you need to cry I'll get you a tissue. Do you fancy pizza? I could make one easily?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "How about we order in? You've been at work all day too. Pizza delivery on a Wednesday should be fast and you won't have a kitchen to clear." Grimmjow slid a hand down into his work jeans and fished his phone out. He flicked to the online ordering app and pulled up his favourite pizza place. "Order a big one of whatever you like, unless it's anchovies, or pineapple. If you want those order me something else. My details are all saved, just click order."

Ichigo accepted the phone, glancing down at all the options for base, sauce, cheese and then toppings. He didn't get to eat takeaway food like this before let alone get to choose what he wanted. He flicked through, deciding on a meat feast one that was spicy because he liked that and he knew his host did too. Thin base sounded better, he didn't like when his bases were doughy and he liked stringy mozzarella so he went for that as well. He ordered the biggest size they did since Grimmjow ate a proper man's portion and he wanted to be able to eat as much as he wanted too.

"Twenty minutes?"

 _iiiiiiiiiii_

Twenty minutes later saw Grimmjow getting the peas removed from his back to allow him to sit up. He cried out as he moved, eyes screwed shut but he managed to get to a sitting position.

"Do you want any pain killers? Or me to phone the doctor? It's a bad bruise but it shouldn't hurt this much." Ichigo put the peas back in the freezer, marking them with a pen that they were not to be eaten before returning to the injured man's side.

"Trust me when I say I've had worse. I might have bruised my kidney as well or something. My ribs are fine though. It's just at a bad bit on my back. It'll be better in the morning."

The pizza arrived and Ichigo plonked it onto the coffee table before getting two plates. Grimmjow sat with his plate on his knee, looking at the open box of pizza as Ichigo got some drinks while trying to stop his mouth watering. He had been injured before lunch and had only had a light breakfast which meant he was ravenous but when he tried to lean forward to get a slice, his back wouldn't let him.

Ichigo hurried over with two glasses of water when he saw Grimmjow wince. Instantly realising what had happened he sniggered before lifting a big slice onto Grimmjow's plate. He took one for himself and sat next to Grimmjow, not noticing his leg pressing against the other. Grimmjow did and looked down as he brought his slice to his mouth. He bit down with a smile, glad to see the other so comfortable around him.

Ichigo was in heaven with the greasy but epically tasty food on his plate. He managed to scoff three large slices before having to stop. Grimmjow only had three as well but that was mainly because he felt bad asking for a fourth. Ichigo leaned back on the sofa when he was done, the two plates stacked on the closed box. "How are you feeling?"

"Better after some food, honestly. Good choice by the way."

Ichigo grinned, looking round and up at the other man. "Thought you'd like it." Grimmjow grinned down at him, realising again how close they were. Ichigo was almost behind his arm and Grimmjow lifted it, Ichigo slumping into his side. Grimmjow hesitated for a moment but when Ichigo didn't move, he wrapped his arm around the smaller man and let out a contented sign when Ichigo leaned in a bit more.

Ichigo remember his pay check then. "Oh, I have something for you." He fished the folded paper out of his pocket, holding it out to Grimmjow.

"What's this?" Grimmjow reached for it with his free hand, too reluctant to lift his arm around Ichigo.

"My pay check for the last two weeks. We've not spoken about how much you want to take for the room but I've got the clothes and shoes to pay for still."

Grimmjow's face darkened. "Keep it, get yourself whatever you need or save it up. I don't want it." His hand dropped and he considered lifting his other hand.

Ichigo huffed, turning more towards Grimmjow with a light scowl on his face. "I'm not a free loader. I can pay my own way."

Grimmjow huffed as well, leaning into the sofa too much and regretting it. "I don't think of you as a free loader."

"Then what am I?"

Grimmjow hesitated, looking down at the man half leaning on his chest. "My friend."

"You don't know anything about me." Ichigo went to lean away but Grimmjow locked his arm, stopping Ichigo leaving.

"Yes I do. I don't know anything about your past but I know stuff about you. You don't know my past either but you know me well enough to pick my favourite pizza."

"That's nothing. You don't know who I am; you don't know what I've done."

"Yeah, and? I don't know everything that Nel's done. Especially with that new boyfriend."

"You are impossible."

"See, you do know stuff about me." Grimmjow grinned, seeing the other scowl at him was a huge improvement on him shrinking in fear. Ichigo saw the grin and felt one creeping across his own face. He fought it for a moment but it was in vain. Grimmjow pulled him in gently, Ichigo accepting the hug, pressing a hand on Grimmjow's chest, feeling his strong heart beat through his skin.

"I know something else about you."

Grimmjow tucked his chin in, looking down to see Ichigo leaning his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Oh?"

"You stink."

 **Come on folks, two chapters in a day? Leave a little note if you liked it ;-P**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello chaps!

Loving this story, seriously! Although i have another to get back to and a third currently sitting at 11000 words on my computer... Think two at once is enough. There are so many stories, some but the same author that i am following and they just keep starting new ones!

Anyway, hope this goes down well. Hope people are still loving it.

phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 5

It was easy for Ichigo to fall into a routine in the house. A little too easy at times but he ignored that little part of his head to instead focus on what he was enjoying. He loved spending time with the girls, whether it was helping them with their homework or their latest piece of art.

Even around the house he didn't mind working. Grimmjow kept saying he wasn't there to clean up after them but the family weren't really that dirty and messy. It didn't take all that long every day to just pick up the things and wipe down the mess. And Ichigo enjoyed cooking so that wasn't even much of a chore. And anyone could see that the clean up after dinner was hardly a bore as it gave Ichigo some uninterrupted Grimmjow time, to just talk to the other man about nonsense and trivial things. Grimmjow laughed easily at some of his stories and had an easy grin around his face a lot. It made Ichigo smile in response which was new to him but filled a part of his soul.

Some evenings Ichigo would join Grimmjow on the sofa to watch something, usually a comedy series of some description and they would sit very close together while watching it. Never quite cuddling but Grimmjow's arm was often along the seat back behind Ichigo with him trying not to lean in too much. Still, it was comforting to know the other wasn't pushing anything and seemed to be happy to just let things evolve as they were.

It all became so normal to Ichigo, as if his previous life didn't exist but there were still little flashes of things that upset him. Unexpected noises or movements and he wasn't keen on strange men, especially when they were the only customer in the bookshop.

One man stared at him as he was browsing, kept looking past the books to glance at Ichigo behind the counter. Ichigo kept his head down and kept himself turned away as much as he could. The man hung around for about twenty minutes until he approached the counter with a couple of books in his hand.

Ichigo took them and opened them to find the pencil marks telling him the price. He asked for the correct amount as he piled the two books neatly in front of the man, keeping his eyes on the counter between them.

"Are you from around here? I have a feeling I recognise you."

Ichigo swallowed before glancing up for a second. "No, I've only recently moved in with a friend here. Is there anything else I can find for you sir."

"Where did you come from, maybe I've been there and I saw you."

"A fair bit away sir. I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

The man nodded before settling the bill and lifting his books. "I'll figure it out, I usually do. Anyway, thank you for the books."

Ichigo scowled at the door, trying to figure out how some random man would recognise him. When he was at home that night, he sat very close to Grimmjow, feeling the heat from the larger man through their clothing. Grimmjow noticed his proximity and voiced his concern.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You've been quiet since you came home."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, looking a bit lost but turned into the larger body more, laying his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow's arm left the back of the couch and held the smaller body against his. "Some guy came into the shop today and said he recognised me. I don't know who he was, if he just imagined it but it freaked me out a bit."

"Recognised you from before you came here?"

Ichigo nodded, turning his big brown eyes up to Grimmjow.

"Look, I don't want to pry into your life. I've got no right to anything like that but I hope you trust me a little now. If you need to talk about it, talk about what got you on that bus with someone else's shoes then I'll listen. I'm not a stranger to wanting to run away from things. And I'm no stranger to people being trapped in shitty situations with bad people."

Ichigo was still looking so vulnerable that Grimmjow thought maybe going first would help things. He sighed before pulling Ichigo in for a moment, holding him in both arms before leaning away for a moment. He pulled his t-shirt off, thankfully not instantly stinking the room up before he leaned back onto the sofa and pulling Ichigo against him again. Ichigo's eyebrows were drawn down but he tucked himself back into the now naked chest, resting his hand over Grimmjow's strong, beating heart. Grimmjow placed his bigger hand over Ichigo's tucking his fingers round it.

"Have you noticed Nel's hand? Her right one?"

Ichigo's frown deepened as he thought about it. "Yeah, it's all scarred on the back. I assumed it was a cooking injury or something like that, especially after you told me she wasn't the greatest cook."

Grimmjow snorted, the sound a bit painful. "Well, I guess it was but not in the way you're thinking. Someone held her hand to the gas stove, held it until the skin boiled. She was lucky to keep the full use of her hand. She was twelve."

Ichigo's eyes filled, wide with horror at what Grimmjow was telling him. "What? Who, how?"

Grimmjow lifted their joined hands, taking Ichigo's finger and tracing a number of small, round marks on his skin. "I got these too, held down and used as an ashtray. Nothing compared to Nel but that was for me as well. I had to watch it happen. I wasn't really able to get up and do anything anyway."

"Grimmjow, there is dozens of these marks on you; I thought they were chicken pox scars."

Grimmjow snorted. "Well, I was a cheeky shit growing up. Still am I guess; so they didn't teach me anything."

"Who did this to you?"

"My dad. Or Nel's dad anyway. We're still not sure he's mine as well. My mother died when Nel was really young and he was always saying I couldn't be his, that I was not good enough to be his son. I've not seen him for years, got a restraining order out on him when I was eighteen. He's in my past but every time I look in my mirror he is right behind me, laughing at me. Every time I see Nel fussing with her hand I just want to wring his neck." Grimmjow tucked his head against Ichigo's laying his cheek on the soft orange hair. "I couldn't believe I'd hurt someone the way he used to hurt me. I'll never be able to make up for it."

"You made up for it long ago. You were protecting your girls, something you've been doing for a long time if I've heard you right. Nel is lucky to have you."

"It's my fault she's got those scars. If I had been better behaved, less troublesome then he'd not have had to punish her like that."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He'd broken my arm and roughed me up enough that I couldn't get up."

"Why did he do that?"

"I'd got in trouble at school for stopping some lads messing with Nel. She was just starting to develop as a woman and was getting hassled. Dad said if she wasn't as pretty then she wouldn't get in bother. He was going to do it to her face."

Ichigo's look of horror intensified. "He was a monster. Is he in jail?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "He was but I think he got out. Nel's friend Rukia took us in, her parents getting us the help we needed. Rukia's older brother was training to be a doctor by then, Byakuya? We stayed with them until I got old enough to get a place for us and earn a bit of money. I got an apprenticeship with a joiner which let me learn as well as earn."

"And Rukia? Was she your wife? If Byakuya is the girls' uncle."

"Not wife, we didn't get that far. She had a huge crush on me when I moved in and it just kind of grew from there. I guess it was flattering when I was young but we were really good friends. Totally wound each other up, we'd fight like cat and dog but we got along so well. Sofi was a little surprise but we decided to try it, having Emi two years later. Never did get around to proposing."

"What happened to her?"

"She had a genetic condition, her sister died from it when she was younger. Rukia made it to her mid-twenties, which was rare apparently. She never let it stop her though. She was such a tiny thing; apparently that is part of it. I'm lucky that neither of the girls have it."

"What did she have? And please don't take this wrong, but you seem very calm about talking about this."

"Cystic Fibrosis? And we knew for years that she wasn't going to live into her thirties. We had a good life when she was here. I do miss her but we weren't head over heels for each other you know? Happy, but she felt the same way. Think carrying Emi was what weakened her enough. She died two months after having her. She was glad she wasn't leaving me alone. Glad to be giving me a chance to be a good father."

"You've been through so much, how are you so…. ok?"

Grimmjow laughed. "I'm ok? Good to know. I've got my girls, all three of them. I've got the knowledge that I'm taking care of them a million times better than that bastard of a father did for me and Nel. I love my job; I get to make things that other people love. And I've got you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What am I though? Compared to you I'm nothing. A bit pathetic really."

"You are amazing. You are sweet and loving and vulnerable. But the same time you have a steel back bone. And you aren't pathetic. It's been years since I was the fourteen year old getting bruises. You've not even fully healed from yours. Please don't think it was easy to get where I am, but I'll help you. If you want me to."

"I want to not be afraid any more. I want to sleep without thinking about him. I want to be able to relax around men that are taller than me but I am just waiting for a strike, or to be screamed at."

"Him?"

"He is, was the man I lived with. I didn't even decide that. He had a temper on him and liked everything to be perfect. Unfortunately I was found to be lacking."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Kind of? I guess that is what the relationship was but I didn't really see him like that. I'd moved away from home for college and I met him and lost control somehow. I found myself living with him and not having any kind of say in anything. He saw me as someone that needed to be told what to do, like I wasn't capable of doing anything. I've not chosen my own clothes, food or anything for three years."

"Why did you leave? I mean, I can see why you'd want to but you stayed for so long. What made you leave?"

"He'd been bringing other men round, talking about me to them when I was there, but acting like I wasn't. They'd stare at me and laugh. I think he was going to let them… hurt me. I spoke out one evening, saying I didn't like them or the way they spoke about me. I didn't make it out like a complaint; I thought at that point he didn't know they were looking at me like that. He let me know that he could let anyone look at me anyway he wanted. And they could do more than look. I said I wasn't happy about that and he showed me how little he cared about what I thought. Well, you saw the bruises."

Ichigo leaned out of Grimmjow's arms a little, pulling his own long sleeve t-shirt off. He knelt up on the sofa, facing the back of it with his pale skin exposed. He took Grimmjow's hand and traced a scar running under his collar bone. "He snapped my collar bone with his foot, needed to get a pin put in it to hold it together." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's hand down his torso, stopping above his belly button. There was a rough scar there, sort of round in shape but distorted. "This was an iron poker, for the fireplace. I had a cast on my hand at that point from another incident. He stood on my cast and held me down for it."

Grimmjow ran his fingers over the scar tissue, feeling the smooth texture gently but his mind was raging. "And you say I've been through a lot."

"He used to say it was a good job he had good medical insurance, with how 'accident prone' I was."

Grimmjow snorted at that, studying the pale skin in front of him. There were a few other marks on the surface but he knew that most of the damage would not be physical. "I've got medical insurance; you've seen how accident prone I am. I can get you help."

"I'm nothing to you though. I'm just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I'd just stayed on the bus we'd never have met."

"No, but if you hadn't been there to find the girls they might have been hurt. They were on the beach in February. If Sofi had walked into the water? And since when have you been nothing to me?"

"I'm so confused though. You've had children, with a woman, but you hold me so nicely. Am I just another person for you to protect, like your sister?"

"You're worried that I'm not gay? Well I wasn't when I was a kid and got with Rukia. Well I didn't know about it anyway I guess. I've gone out with a couple of guys but they weren't anything startling. And the dating pool here isn't exactly deep."

"So you do like men then?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm not just attracted by men, but I am attracted to you."

Ichigo flushed and dropped his chin. "Why?"

Grimmjow smirked, raising his eyebrow. He leaned forward and pulled Ichigo into himself. He guided a long leg over his own until Ichigo was straddling him, their groins still separated but Grimmjow's hands were on Ichigo's hips. "You are gorgeous, I thought that when your face was all swollen as well. And you are funny and sweet and in my opinion kinda amazing. Are you attracted to me? I now know that you like men, you've been good recently with me touching you and holding you. And you seem pretty happy sitting over me right now."

Ichigo nodded, biting his bottom lip as he settled his hands onto Grimmjow's chest, palms flat. "You are so handsome, and I like your smile. You make me feel safe, now anyway. Not so much the first time we met." Ichigo gave a small smile at his small joke. Grimmjow answered it with a much bigger one. "I want to be next to you all the time, when you just rest your arm on the sofa I want to pull it down."

"Oh? What else do you want me to do to you?" Grimmjow's smile turned a little feral. He noticed Ichigo glancing down at his lips before nibbling at his own again. Ichigo's eyes were wide, his pupils large as they met Grimmjow's again. Grimmjow pulled his hips in a little more, feeling their groins come into contact for the first time. Grimmjow felt the heat of the other's skin touch his as their abdomens brushed. Grimmjow lifted his hands to the small of Ichigo's back and gently manoeuvred him down. Their faces came closer, Ichigo having to catch himself on his hands before head butting the other man. They could both feel the other's breath on their skin and Grimmjow lifted his chin a little, seeing Ichigo automatically tilting his head to the side to align them better. Ichigo felt his lips drying in anticipation and he licked them, his tongue catching Grimmjow's top lip a little and drawing a half smile from him before his lips relaxed again.

The living room door bounced open, Ichigo's head snapping up and clattering with Grimmjow's a little. Ichigo turned and fell off of Grimmjow's lap as he spotted the youngest member of the house coming in with a big smile on her face.

"Daaadddyy? I lost a tooth!"

 _iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow did not growl at his little princess. It wasn't her fault that her daddy was left hanging and moderately aroused when he had to examine the grisly hole in his daughter's gum. Well at least looking at it cured the problem in his trousers. Ichigo made himself scarce when Grimmjow started to talk to the little girl which left Grimmjow even more frustrated.

Emi was quickly put to bed that night, eager to put her tooth under her pillow and Grimmjow promised that if she made a wish it would come true that night, as long as she was very good. He also set a reminder on his phone to go and put a coin under her pillow and remove the tooth in a couple of hours.

He kissed Sofi on the forehead, disturbing her reading her book but she didn't protest much before heading to the guest room, knocking on the door and waiting for an answer.

Ichigo quietly asked him to come in but Grimmjow still hesitated as he opened the door. His head poked round the door and he paused, looking at the man lying out on the bed. He was still topless and was flicking through a book. "Can I come in?"

Ichigo gifted him with a proper smile. "I did just ask you to come in." Grimmjow snorted lightly as he walked over, perching on the bed and reaching out to stroke Ichigo's head. Ichigo leaned into the touch, closing his eyes but keeping his smile on. "I like it when you touch me."

"I like touching you. Your hair is so soft." Grimmjow threaded his fingers with the strands, combing the spikes gently.

"So would yours be if you didn't cover it in product."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, the silence weighing on them both. They had each shared a part of themselves that they didn't talk about or even like to think of and while it had brought them closer, it left more questions that were difficult to broach.

"So, can I take you out some night? Like on a proper date? I mean we're obviously living together already, you know all my bad habits and that I'm a bit of a slob but it would be nice to go and get something to ear maybe?"

"Something I didn't cook you mean? Yeah, that would be nice. When?"

"Well, I can't do tomorrow night; I need to do a stock take which will keep me there till about midnight. Maybe even later. That's what I was doing the night we met, why I was out of the house and Sofi went walkabout."

"At least I'll be here tomorrow night to watch her. And I'll make sure the doors are locked."

 _iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo felt a bit odd the next night, eating at the table with the two girls. Nel had wanted to spend the evening with her boyfriend and Ichigo was fine with watching the girls himself so he was stuck with it.

The girls were great with him, wanting to show him their things and get him to play with him. The only tension had been when Sofi wanted to draw with Ichigo and Emi wanted to play a game. The two girls had bickered until it had become a shouting match, something that Ichigo had not experienced. His sisters occasionally didn't agree but Yuzu would never enter into a screaming match. She would just outwit her sister or charm her into submission. No one really messed with his quiet, unassuming sister because she was a bit of a witch with her big brown eyes.

It appeared that neither of Grimmjow's children had learn the subtleties of emotional manipulation, the argument looking like it might get physical any moment. Ichigo picked up a pot lid, glancing at the girls before he threw it onto the floor. The stainless steel lid clanged loudly on the tiled kitchen floor which stopped the argument instantly and made the girls look at him. He raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at the shock on their faces as he addressed them.

"Now I can't be sure but I doubt very much that your father would have put up with that and I am certainly not going to. If we're not going to all get along then you may as well just go to bed now."

Emi looked horrified, looking at the clock and seeing it was still an hour to her bed time. Sofi was still frowning at her sister but she didn't say anything, clearly not wanting to be sent to bed either.

"Why don't we try and compromise. How about a game of Pictionary?"

Sofi wasn't amazingly impressed with the idea but she was willing to go and get the game and set it up. Emi was delighted, picking coloured markers for each of them and deciding it was youngest to go first. The game was the children's version so soon trains and animal pictures were littering the table surface.

"Ichi, that isn't a cheetah, it's too fat."

Ichigo frowned at his drawing, thinking it was a perfectly good cheetah. A big cat with spots on.

"She's right, looks more like a leopard." Sofi was sounding bored but clearly was happy enough to critique Ichigo's art.

He rolled his eyes but conceded the point. "Right, bed time ladies. Teeth and faces clean and night dresses on. I'll be up in…. six minutes. First one ready picks pudding tomorrow night."

The girls shot off; used to their father giving them a time and making them race so Ichigo's silly bed time game wasn't a surprise. He smiled indulgently as he picked up the scrunched paper and packed the game away.

Ichigo was growing so used to the house that everything was packed away quickly and he headed up the stairs in five minutes, hearing the girls lightly bickering over the sink. They both quickly rushed out of the room, splitting into their own ones and slamming the doors shut. Grimmjow had told him that the agreement was that the doors were always open slightly when they weren't getting changed. Emi was too young to bother but Sofi was getting older and was getting to an age where she didn't want her father just walking in. The girls would crack their doors open slightly when they were in their night clothes to let Ichigo know he was allowed in.

Grimmjow had also told him that he was more than happy to take the door off their hinges if the girls proved too stroppy or untrustworthy to get a shut door.

Emi's door swung open a few inches and Ichigo headed over, hearing the girl run to her bed. She was still clambering in when he entered and he smiled as he walked over, straightening her covers and tucking her in. Emi was the easy one; all she needed was her bear and a night light. She wanted to go to sleep at night. Ichigo didn't go as far as giving her a good night kiss but he did accept a hug from her, her little arms around his shoulders as much as they could and he left the door open slightly, so that the light from the hall was visible to her as well.

By the time he was done with Emi, Sofi's door was open and he headed in, seeing the girl under the covers but sitting up with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sofi?" Ichigo walked over and went onto one knee at her bedside.

"Dad's not coming home before I go to sleep is he?" She didn't look at Ichigo at her bedside and he could see the tension in her little body.

"No, but I'm here. He'll be here in the morning. He's going to take you both to school tomorrow since he's not working in the morning."

"But when he's not here I do sleep steps. The last time you got hurt, I'm afraid it will happen again."

Ichigo gave the girl a sympathetic smile. "If I remember correctly, you are missing out the kind of important part of your father reacting to a stranger with his children. Even if you did get out, which you won't; I would follow you and bring you back. And your dad wouldn't exactly hurt me now would he?"

"Emi said Daddy kissed you."

Ichigo flushed, ducking his head for a moment. "No, she saw us getting a little close but he didn't kiss me. Would it upset you if he had?"

"No, I like you and so does Dad. I wouldn't mind two daddies, especially since you can cook and don't let Emi win everything automatically cos she's small."

"Well thank you. Your dad will probably talk to you as well about it but if you want to speak to me you can. I like you too."

"Are you sure I won't get out?"

"I've already locked the doors but I will go and check them all before I go to bed. I am right across the hall and I will leave my door open so you can come in and get me if you need to."

The girl settled down, turning onto her side and snuggling under her duvet. Ichigo clicked her light off, leaving the door open slightly as well before he got himself ready for his bed. He was true to his word and checked all three external doors to make sure they were locked before settling himself down with his book. He'd picked it up at work and had been looking forward to getting some read while he had some time alone.

His door crept open after about half an hour and he glanced at the Sofi shaped silhouette in the light. "Sofi, what's wrong?" He put his book at his side and shuffled out of the warm covers.

"I'm going to walk, I know it. I can't get to sleep." Her voice was thick with tiredness and tears and as she lifted her chin the wet trails were lit by his dim side light. Ichigo left his bed, kneeling on the floor and automatically wrapping his arms around the upset girl, Sofi's head landing on his shoulder.

"I'm here; I won't let anything happen to you. Come on, I've got an idea." Ichigo squeezed her shoulders before standing, taking her hand. He reached out and grabbed his pillow and the blanket folded over the foot of his bed. He led the girl back into the hall and stopped at her door. "I'm going to sleep right here. You won't be able to get out of the room without tripping over me which will wake us both up. That way you know you can't go too far and someone will be with you if you try. How does that sound?"

"Dad usually just takes me into his bed when I'm like this. It's been ages since I did it when he's been home though."

"Well I'm not your dad so I don't think I should take you into my bed eh? Plus I might fart under the covers, you don't want that." Ichigo smiled at the little giggle he got at the use of the word fart. He laid his pillow on the floor before settling down with the fleece blanket over his legs. "You better get to bed though. If I start snoring before you get to sleep you'll never be able to." Ichigo smiled at her again; glad to see the tears stopped. The girl launched herself for a quick hug before disappearing into her room. He heard her slide into bed and pull the covers over which let him know she was comfortable. He quietly crept to his room and grabbed his book before returning to the floor as promised. He wished he could turn the light off but both girls were used to having the hall light on in case they needed the toilet. He used it to read but he was already feeling tired and didn't like sleeping with a light on. But then he'd had to sleep in worse places than a warm carpeted floor and at least he wasn't hurt anywhere.

 _iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was sore and tired when he arrived home a little after one in the morning. Better than the last stock take he did as in it took less time but it was just as boring and tedious. He was glad when he found the door locked but he still headed straight upstairs to check on the girls. He slung his coat off as he climbed the stairs and he dropped it at the sight of the man sleeping on his landing. Ichigo had clearly been reading his book, the novel just off his finger tips on the floor and his other hand bent funny like it had been holding him up to read. He did not look comfortable but his placement was easy enough to figure out with it being across Sofi's threshold.

He didn't know what he was going to do about the sleepwalking. Byakuya said she'd grow out of it and it had got better. It only seemed to happen when he wasn't going to be there and Byakuya was sure it was a residual fear of losing her only parent.

Grimmjow stepped over him to check on his girl but found her safely tucked up, sleeping peacefully under her covers. Emi was a different story. She was lying like a star fish, head barely on the bed and arms and legs sticking out every direction. Her cover was twisted and barely covering her but she slept like a log and was easy enough to move around and cover back up without disturbing her.

Then came the problem of Ichigo. Grimmjow had stepped over Ichigo, opening and closing Sofi's door and he'd not stirred. Grimmjow knelt at his side, laying a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey, Ichigo? Come on, I'll help you to bed."

Ichigo frowned a little in his sleep but didn't waken. Grimmjow just slid his hands under Ichigo's neck and knees to lift him up, taking him into the guest room with only a bit of struggle. His duvet was folded back; something that made Grimmjow's job easier and he slid Ichigo into the bed, pulling the covers over.

"Sousuke?" Ichigo blinked as the weight of the duvet rested on him.

Grimmjow frowned, not liking the automatic response. "No love, it's Grimmjow. I've got you."

"Grimmjow, good. I love you." Ichigo rolled onto his side more, settling down and snuggling into his pillow more. Grimmjow's eyes were very wide, his hands trembling slightly at Ichigo's semi-conscious mutterings. He stroked a hand through Ichigo's hair and a smile spread across his face as Ichigo pressed into it. He had a little smile on his face as he slept and he sighed softly.

"I love you too Ichigo."

 **Aw, so sweet! I love the end of this chapter. But warnings, someone is coming...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo came round in his bed, his covers tucked around him and his book lying on the bedside cabinet next to him. He sat up and looked around, wondering if he'd walked in his sleep as well. He'd assumed he'd have an ache in his back after sleeping on the floor but instead he felt relaxed and pain free. He could definitely get used to it.

Heading down the stairs, he realised that he'd even slept in a bit, the girls running around to get ready to go while their father chased them. One couldn't find her PE kit and the other was looking for a specific shoe that was missing and she couldn't be convinced to wear a different pair that day. Grimmjow was looking a little frazzled as he tried to not lose his temper.

"I am leaving in five minutes and you will be coming with me, one shoed and PE kitless or not." Grimmjow sat on the bottom step and sagged his head into his hands. His body was sore from moving all of his stock the night before and he hadn't slept all that well. He heard his girls start to move faster, bickering with each other in whispers that were not that quiet but at least they were still trying. A soft hand touching his shoulder made him jump a little but he caught the orange glow out of the corner of his eye, making him sigh and lift his hand to cover Ichigo's. "Morning."

Ichigo crouched behind him, leaning over Grimmjow's shoulder to see his tired face. "Morning, I take it you had a hard night?"

Grimmjow grunted before leaning towards Ichigo a little. "My back's killing me, didn't sleep right."

"I take it you lifted too many heavy things last night." Ichigo's hand laced with Grimmjow's and fell forward round Grimmjow's chest.

"Had to tidy up and do a stock take, these things happen."

"And lifting me into bed? I doubt that helped."

Grimmjow chuckled before he pulled their joined hands to his mouth and pecked the back of Ichigo's. "Yeah well, I figured one of us should at least be pain free this morning. Did Sofi actually walk last night?"

Ichigo smirked and leaned his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder. "No, she got herself all upset thinking that she would and that I would end up hurt again. The only way I could get her to settle was to make her certain she wouldn't go anywhere."

Grimmjow groaned as he scratched his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl. I'm scared to leave her even with Nel now. But she slept through the night at least which is great, thanks."

Ichigo just shrugged, running his other hand up Grimmjow's back. He frowned before digging his fingers in slightly, stopping as Grimmjow groaned loudly. "You are really tense." Grimmjow just snorted in response. "Do you know one of the first things I learned when I was training to be a physio?" Ichigo took back his other hand and ran them both to Grimmjow's lower back, gripping him firmly and applying pressure through his thumbs. "Sports massage." He worked his way across Grimmjow's back, making the bigger man just raise his head and close his eyes.

Grimmjow felt the long fingers dig into the tense muscles and didn't want it to ever end. He heard his little angels start to descend the stairs which made Ichigo stop and he very nearly growled at him. He turned to the girls to see the lost items in hand. "Ready to go?" They nodded before pushing past the two men and standing at the door. Grimmjow got up but turned to kneel next to Ichigo, bending to his ear. "You better be offering to continue this when I get back." Ichigo blushed before grinning cheekily and shrugging as if to say maybe. Grimmjow grinned back and ruffled the soft hair as he stood.

Grimmjow didn't mess around when he took the girls to school. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek goodbye and said he'd see them for dinner before heading home with haste. Once he was home it didn't take long to determine that Ichigo wasn't downstairs. He quickly shed his shoes and coat before taking the stairs two at a time. He put his head into his own room but it was empty as well making Ichigo's room the obvious next choice. Ichigo stood in his boxers and t-shirt with a slightly red face. His bed had towels laid on the comforter and he held another and a bottle with a pink lid. Grimmjow stared at him for longer than was comfortable which made Ichigo redden more and shuffle on his feet.

"Do you not want a massage anymore?" Ichigo wasn't looking at him when he asked, his gaze low and his voice unsure.

"You have no idea how much I want one." Grimmjow's voice was low and gravely which made Ichigo shiver. Grimmjow quickly shed his long sleeve top and popped the fly on his jeans. They fell to the floor thanks to the weight of his phone and keys in the pockets and he was soon standing in his underwear in front of Ichigo.

"Those too, they'll get oil on them. You lie under this towel." Ichigo turned away, holding the towel out to allow Grimmjow to shed his last covering in privacy.

"You know, I don't mind if you peak." Grimmjow took the towel and held it just in front of him as he lowered his clingy boxers. He lay on the bed and awkwardly laid the towel over his ass. Ichigo turned and straightened it, unwittingly brushing his hands over the skin underneath.

"I'm sure you don't." Ichigo turned back with a professional look on his face, opening the bottle and squirting some of the oil on his hand.

"Baby oil?" Grimmjow bent his arms at the elbows and rested his cheek on his hands.

"It's all I could find in the bathroom. It'll work fine and it's better than cooking oil." Ichigo rubbed his hands together to warm the oil a little before pressing his damp hands on Grimmjow's shoulder blades. He moved around the back, just pressing down to find the tender points and orient himself to the structures inside the back again after so much time. "Let me know if it's sore, it's been a while since I've done this so don't think I know exactly what I'm doing."

Grimmjow just grunted as the hands started to press harder. His eyes closed as Ichigo worked at the worst bits, a frown collecting on his face as he felt a lot of pressure that was edging towards pain. Even with his doubts, Ichigo seemed to know when to push and when to back off a bit, never letting it get too sore to the point Grimmjow would stop him. He worked down one side, spending a lot of time around the shoulder joint.

"You know, I don't think you've been lifting well, you've got a lot of issues at your shoulders. You need to lift more with your legs."

"It's not lifting, it's planing. I've been smoothing doors the last few days and that uses my shoulders a lot. One of the reasons why they are so big."

"Well, I'll need to watch you do it to see if there is some way to avoid all this tension." Ichigo looked down before frowning at the bare back on the bed. "I need you to turn around."

"Onto my back?"

"No, head at the foot of the bed. I need to reach your other side."

Grimmjow grumbled, he was really comfy and if it wasn't for looking at Ichigo in his underwear while he worked, he could have probably drifted off to sleep. "I don't wanna. I'm comfy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before climbing onto the bed, straddling Grimmjow's towel covered hips. Grimmjow turned his head with his surprise clearly showing on his face. "What? This way you get to stay where you are."

Grimmjow settled down again, realising he'd lost his good view. It only took him a second to realise that the feel of Ichigo over him was much better. He worked Grimmjow's left side the same as the right before just running his hands over the well-oiled expanse. His groin rubbed over Grimmjow's ass with every pass and he soon had an issue in his boxers but he was enjoying himself too much to bother with it.

Grimmjow was a puddle on the bed, his back no longer hurting and his whole body feeling warm and relaxed. The strong thighs at his sides gripped him nicely and reminded him he had a very hot man over him; he just wished he could see the other. Grimmjow pushed himself up gently, twisting round and catching one of Ichigo's hands in his. That let him hold Ichigo in place as he completed the rotation, turning under the towel until he was sitting up, Ichigo straddling him still. He pulled the hand towards himself, catching Ichigo's face with his other hand and pulling him in until their lips touched. Ichigo's hands grabbed him, one in his hair and the other gripping his side. Grimmjow wrapped his around Ichigo's back and pulled him closer. Ichigo was pulled to sit directly on Grimmjow's groin and they both groaned as he made contact. Their kiss was heated and led to them both grabbing handfuls of the other's skin. They would both have marks afterwards. Grimmjow manoeuvred Ichigo's legs until they were wrapped around him, ankles locked and holding himself tightly against the bigger man.

Ichigo whimpered slightly under his breath when his overheated and swollen groin came in contact with Grimmjow's and he could feel the other's excitement clearly. He gently rubbed himself against it, breaking the kiss to moan loudly before squeezing with his heels tighter to do it harder. Grimmjow encouraged him by helping with a hand under Ichigo's ass. The movements became erratic as they helped each other out, Grimmjow having one hand on each of Ichigo's cheeks as he pressed him tightly into himself and thrust up at the same time. Grimmjow snuck a hand into Ichigo's boxers and ran it down his crack to the little entrance he was fantasising about while they humped each other. Ichigo removed one hand from Grimmjow's hair to scrabble about at his side before coming up with the baby oil. He pulled away from Grimmjow's mouth to look him in the eye as he removed the hand from his boxers and poured a small amount of baby oil onto the fingers. He didn't say anything but his request was loud and clear to Grimmjow.

He didn't waste any time in obeying, pulling the boxers down with his dry hand before circling round the muscle to spread the lubricant. Ichigo was still moving on him and when Grimmjow poked the tip of his finger in gently, Ichigo lowered himself onto it. Ichigo's head dropped back as his mouth opened. He moved up and down, fucking himself on the finger slowly as Grimmjow just watched. One finger was quickly replaced by two of them, Ichigo catching his lip in his teeth as his eyes closed. He still moved on them, Grimmjow crooking his fingers a little to rub on the walls of Ichigo's insides and open him up even more.

"Are you particularly attached to these boxers?" Grimmjow spoke quietly but Ichigo could hear him.

"You bought me them." Ichigo held the sides of Grimmjow's head, frowning down at him.

"I'll buy you more." He used a hand on either side of the main seam to rip them apart. Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow ripped the elastic off the shorts and then pulled them apart, shreds of fabric flying around until Ichigo was left with only a belt of elastic. Ichigo pulled that up along with his t-shirt, realising Grimmjow hadn't wanted them to part for any reason, and pinged it away from them. Grimmjow held the now naked man to him tightly, one hand on his face and the other low on his back. "I don't want to rush anything. I just want you happy."

"You don't want to rush anything but you still ripped my pants to shreds." Ichigo smiled coyly at the other, Grimmjow snorting in response. "I am happy. Very happy if you look down. And I'll be even happier when you're inside me."

Grimmjow smiled ferly up before pulling himself into position, pushing his head inside the other gently. Ichigo helped the best he could by lowering himself at a speed he could handle. Once seated to the hilt Ichigo had to stop, clutching Grimmjow close to him. Their movements were stiff and uncoordinated at first, Ichigo struggling to move with the full feeling and Grimmjow not wanting to push him too hard but they got into a rhythm which left Ichigo with his mouth open and Grimmjow with his teeth grinding together.

Grimmjow thrust up as well as he could from the position but it wasn't satisfying enough, Ichigo's movements not quite what he needed. He reached behind himself and detangled Ichigo's legs, planting his feet either side of Grimmjow's hips. That allowed him much more in the way of movement which had them both moaning louder.

Grimmjow could only last so long with the grip Ichigo had on him and the close up view of Ichigo's face pressed so close to his own only sped things along. He pressed Ichigo's torso close to his, burying his face in Ichigo's shoulder as the tickly sensation built in his lower abdomen. When it finally erupted he dug his teeth into the big muscle that joined to Ichigo's neck. He gripped Ichigo's body tightly as he pumped out his cum but Ichigo wasn't finished yet and whined as he fought to move.

Grimmjow looked at the other's face, seeing the almost pain written across his face showing how close he was as well. He whimpered, managing to finally move again but Grimmjow had softened with his orgasm and Ichigo no longer had the stimulus. "Shh, I've got you, I won't leave you hanging."

Grimmjow unfolded his legs and gently laid Ichigo on his back. He fell away pain free as he raised over Ichigo, kissing him firmly before slinking down and giving Ichigo the attention he so needed. His fingers went back inside Ichigo, now more open and wetter than before. His mouth was locked around Ichigo's needy organ until the younger man found his end, squeezing Grimmjow's fingers tightly.

He swallowed Ichigo's offerings before leaning over him and holding him close. "God I wish I'd managed to pull you over when I was still inside you. You're like a vice." Ichigo flushed and buried himself more into Grimmjow's grip. "I'm afraid it's not bed time love, but it is breakfast time."

Ichigo groaned and smacked his head down on Grimmjow's collar bone. "I don't wanna cook."

"I wasn't suggesting that. I know I said I'd take you out for dinner but how would breakfast do for a first date?"

Ichigo sniggered. "Well I did sleep with you before our first date, may as well do the meals out of order too."

 _iiiiii_

If there was one chose Ichigo didn't like doing it was laundry. He rejected the thought that he was playing housewife for Grimmjow but it made sense for him to do those kinds of chores since he was home during the day while Grimmjow worked. He enjoyed cooking, cleaning was always easy enough, especially now things were more stable but laundry was not his thing.

He did manage to enlist the help of the smaller members of the household however, giving them the job of sorting their own underwear and socks out and onto the drying rails hanging on the indoor radiators. Ichigo would go nuts deciding which pink socks belonged to which girl and in what pair. They knew the differences between the unicorn ones and the Pegasus ones easily and knew that Sofi was far too old for Cinderella socks automatically. That left Ichigo to pin the bigger clothes, and currently sheets outside on the lines at the side of the house. That was where the most sun hit during the day and left the back garden for the girls to play in, if they wanted. A sunny Saturday was not to be spent indoors.

Ichigo was wrestling with Grimmjow's king sized sheet when he heard a car pull up. He was unwilling to allow the pale blue sheet to fall and so finished straightening it and pinning it in place before he headed to the front of the house. Both girls knew not to answer the door anyway. He heard someone knock at the door as he was dumping the peg basket onto the pile of laundry he'd just taken down but when he got to the front of the house; there wasn't anyone to be seen. He spotted the big muscly car in front of the driveway and didn't recognise it. It had seen better days with a scrape on the rear quarter and rust patches showing through the tired black paint. He wondered if it was possible a neighbours' door he heard being knocked and went back to finish up his chore. He lifted the peg basket, hanging the long loop around his neck just as he spotted the three men coming round from the back of the house. They were older than him by a good few years, probably more ages with Ichigo's dad and they matched the truck out the front well. Ichigo recoiled with a frown as he met their gazes.

"Well, turns out there is someone home. But you're not my boy." The middle man, with the dirty blond hair spoke, laughing with his friends as he looked Ichigo up and down.

"No, but he's prettier."

"Well if my boy has picked a boy to satisfy him, at least it was a pretty one eh?" The three of them laughed, putting Ichigo more on edge.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Grimmjow isn't here right now."

"Pretty, but a bit brainless clearly. I can see my boy isn't here, though I doubt he'd be hanging up the washing if he was if he's got a wifey like you for that. How long have you been bending over for him eh? Can't get a girl so have to take it from a real man?"

"Get off this property." Ichigo stood his ground when they started to approach him but his nerves were wire tight.

"So, you washing the sheets to clean off your fucking? Bet you wash them every night. My little Grimmy takes after his old man after all." The other two men started chuckling at the unintended admission which made Grimmjow's father scowl at them. "I'm not a faggot like this little fuck. I meant he's an animal, just like me."

"He is nothing like you. And he wants nothing to do with you."

The men were just taller than Ichigo, Grimmjow's father being about the same height as his son and the tallest. He notices something and tilted his head, his grin appearing again. "So my boy isn't an animal you say? Well he took a good bite out of you boy. Do you taste as sweet as you look?"

"I thought you said you weren't a faggot?" Ichigo had a steely glint in his eye as he spoke.

It earned him a back handed slap to the ground, Ichigo feeling like his eye exploded from the force. He tried to follow it up with a kick to Ichigo's gut but Ichigo caught his leg and twisted it, nearly pulling him down but the other pulled away in time, allowing Ichigo to get to his feet. His teeth had cut his bottom lip on the inside and he spat the blood into the grass.

"You ain't a faggot if you don't take it son." Grimmjow's dad was still smiling, looking at his friends. "Look, since my boy isn't here, why don't I just visit with my little grand girls? I bet they'd love to sit on their Poppop's knee. Run inside and make us some tea sweetheart and we can all get to know each other."

"The girls aren't here. Nel has them." Ichigo wasn't a good liar at the best of times and immediately regretted bringing Nel into it. For all he knew that would make that man go round to her house. "They are out for the day, going to the park."

Grimmjow's father stuck his bottom lip out, exaggerating a pouty face. "Aw, no tea for Poppop. I guess the little daughter in law will have to do. Why don't we all go inside?" He reached out to grab Ichigo but Ichigo wasn't getting caught off guard again. He slunk away from the reaching hand and swerved to avoid the other two pairs. He quickly shoulder barged one of the friends into Grimmjow's father who in turn ended up caught up in the huge sheet pinned behind him. Ichigo felt a little twinge of annoyance that he'd have to wash it again but was more relieved to just get away. He bolted for the front door, locking and chaining it behind him. It took him seconds to sprint the length of the house to do the same to the back door in time for one of the friends to appear at the window, trying to door's handle in vain.

Ichigo smirked at him before pulling the blind down. He heard movement upstairs and darted for the front hall to get the girls out of sight. The front door was getting some punishment and Ichigo could hear the swear words coming from 'dear Poppop'.

The two girls were at the top of the stairs when he started to climb them and he instantly grabbed them both and got them out of sight of the hall windows. He was breathing heavily and his tension clearly was upsetting the girls.

"Ichi, what's wrong? Who is that?"

"That is a bad man Sofi, and he's trying to get in. He wanted to see you two so I lied and said you weren't here so you _have_ to stay out of sight."

"Lying is bad Ithsygo." Emi put on a disappointed face that nearly brought a smile out on Ichigo's.

"I know, but I didn't want to risk you guys getting hurt. He's a very bad man. He's hurt your Aunty Nel and your dad before." Ichigo looked between the two of them and could see Sofi becoming more upset.

"It's Dad's father isn't it? He told me to never go with anyone calling them my Grandpa or anything like that."

"Yeah, though he's calling himself 'Poppop'. Where can you hide that no one can find you? Where do you go when you're playing hide and seek."

"Daddy knows all of our hiding places. He's really good at hide and seek."

"Well he's not playing this time. If you were playing with me, or even each other; where is the best place you won't be found?"

The girls exchanged looks before Sofi waved him into his own bedroom. The ceiling sloped down at the side since he was at the side of the house and next to the wardrobe was a space of blank wall that opened when Sofi pushed it firmly. A little door opened into the eves of the roof, big enough for some bags and two little girls.

Ichigo tucked the girls into the cupboard, making sure they were comfortable. "Does the door open from this side?" He didn't want them trapped.

Sofi nodded, pointing at a rope strung into the door. "Dad put a pull rope on it the first time I trapped myself in. It's a bit awkward but I can open it. Nel has never found us in here."

"And neither will he. I'll come back and get you guys all right? The doors are both locked so they can't get in; I just want them to leave."

"Did you lock the patio doors?" Emi's question made his blood cold and he shushed the girls, listening for any sounds in the house. It was quiet for the most part but then there were footsteps on the wood floor down stairs.

"Stay here." Ichigo pulled his phone out and pushed it into Sofi's hands. "Call your dad but do it quietly."

Ichigo got up and shut the little door as quietly as he could. He wondered if he should have squeezed in with the girls but it would have been a mistake. He knew Ichigo was in the house and the chance of him finding him with the girls was too much. Ichigo even left the room, not wanting to draw attention to it and went to Grimmjow's bedroom, heading for the only lockable door in the house.

Ichigo had hidden in bathrooms before, slept in the bath some nights to avoid a beating but he thought he'd escaped that. He slunk to the floor, arms wrapped around his knees as he waited to the men to hopefully just leave.

 _iiiiiii_

Grimmjow was sanding a little silly project when his phone rang, not taking his eye off the carving when he picked his phone up. "Yello."

" _Daddy?"_

The sound of his baby's voice so upset had him on his feet, checking his phone for caller ID instinctively. He saw Ichigo's number and pressed the phone back to his ear. "What's wrong Sofi, is Ichigo alright?"

"There is a bad man in the house Daddy; I don't know where Ichigo is. I'm scared Daddy please come home." Sofi was whispering quietly into the phone but Grimmjow heard every word as well as the tears in her voice.

"I'm on my way, where are you; where is Em?"

"We're in the cubby, Ichigo put us in here."

"Don't move, I'll be home as soon as I can."

Grimmjow bolted out of his shop, quickly turning his open sign to _Gone Fixin_ , a gag gift from his sister. He did take the time to turn the lock but was in his car and streaking to his house, only a few minutes away thankfully. He tried calling Nel but she didn't answer and phoned Byakuya on instinct.

" _Another emergency?"_

"There is someone in my house scaring my girls. I'm afraid someone has been hurt."

" _Have you called the police?"_

"No not yet."

 _"I will contact Captain Zaraki for you and meet you at the house."_

 _"_ Thanks Byakuya."

Grimmjow pulled up into his driveway, slamming the door shut and running for the front door. He noticed the laundry strewn over the grass at the side of the house but left it to find out what was happening. The front door was locked and he fumbled with his keys eventually getting the correct one in the lock. He ran around the bottom floor, seeing the open patio doors and the blind down on the locked back door and quickly saw how someone had got in.

He ran up the stairs shouting Ichigo's name, running into the different bedrooms, his own third and finding his shower room door open, his towel rail on the floor and speckles of blood on the grey tile. No sign of Ichigo though.

He bolted to the spare room, opening the cubby's door harshly before seeing the tear streaked faces of his little girls. They threw themselves at him and he caught them both, falling to his ass but happy he had them in his arms. Sofi put her head up first, looking around before shaking her dad.

"Where's Ichigo? Where is he?"

"He's not here love. Did you see who came in?"

Sofi shook her head, tears flowing down her face fast. "No, Ichigo just said it was a bad man but I figured out it was your dad. Ichi said he wanted to see us, called himself Poppop. Ichi lied to protect us."

"That's cos he loves you guys, he wouldn't want you to get hurt." Grimmjow stroked her hair, doing his best to give a reassuring smile.

It didn't seem to work however, the girl tearing up even more. "You mean Ichigo's going to be hurt?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes, realising his error. "Not if I can help it."

 **Queen of the speedy updates...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey folks, yeah i know i've not been updating regularly but hey, i have a life too!

Loving this story, glad a few of your are as well. Thanks for the reviews Leigh, Sherry and Naeme, makes me write faster! No promises about the next one being out tomorrow though!

Chapter 7

Grimmjow wasn't his father. He made very sure in all of his life choices that he wasn't ever even creeping close to converging with the man that made his childhood hell. His biggest obstacle had always been his temper.

He would admit later that anger clouded him so much on the way to Nel's house that he wasn't even sure he drove.

He stormed up her stairs and opened her front door to find her on the sofa with a very tall red head over her.

"Daddy, who's that man Aunty Nel is hugging?"

'Hugging' was not what they were doing but an innocent six year old wouldn't know the difference. "I think that would be Aunty Nel's _friend_ Renji." Grimmjow didn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice when he spoke and he smirked as the two peered over. Nel instantly tried to fix her top, pulling it down and pushing the man away from between her legs at the same time.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here? Coming over _without calling_." Nel spoke through gritted teeth at the end.

"I tried to call you when I heard someone had broken into my house but you didn't answer. Then I decided to bring your upset and scared nieces over to find out you're not busy, just _busy."_ Emi in Grimmjow's arms looked at him with a puzzled expression but he just shook his head.

Nel was on her feet, over at the girls and checking they were alright, stroking their hair a moment later. "Someone broke in? Are you guys alright? Where's Ichigo?"

Grimmjow's silence made Nel's eyebrows rise. "Girls, go into Nel's room and put the TV on. Relax and we'll get you a snack or something in a minute." The girls obeyed their father but Sofi was more reluctant than Emi, closing the door slowly with her father watching. Grimmjow waited until it was closed before he spoke. His tone finally showed his anger and his muscles tensed up. "That asshole came to my house, threatened the girls and took Ichigo away."

Nel covered her mouth with her scarred hand, her other one instinctively coming to rub on it. There was only one person who got Grimmjow that angry. "He was here? He went to your house? How, what happened?"

"Sofi said Ichigo locked the doors to keep him out, the washing is all over the lawn so I guess he was out doing that when _he_ arrived. Ichigo locked the front and back door but forgot about the patio one. He hid the girls and I found some damage in the shower room so I guess Ichigo hid himself there. He's missing though."

Nel teared up, turning from her brother to her boyfriend as she tried to deal with the situation. Renji took her in his arms and held her close. "Who did this Baby? Who took Ichigo?"

"My father."

Renji's arms tightened, telling Grimmjow that Nel had already had that chat with her boyfriend.

"Can you watch the girls? I'm going to go and get him back."

Nel pulled away from Renji, shock on her face. "You can't go alone. You'll get hurt."

"I'll go with you; from what Nel's told me about your old man I think I owe him a few swings."

"Fine, thanks." Grimmjow's phone rang and he answered it, noting Byakuya's name on the dial.

 _"And I arrive at your house and there is no one there. The two policemen that Zaraki sent are a little concerned."_

"I'm at Nel's, sorry I had to get the girls out of there."

Byakuya sighed down the line. _"Understandable I suppose. Are you actually going to be there when we arrive or are we playing cat and mouse?"_

"Nel will be here with the girls. I will be back soon."

 _"Don't do anything stupid Grimmjow, tomorrow is my day off and I would like to enjoy it."_

Grimmjow shook his head as he hung up and pocketed his phone before jerking his head at the door to signal to Renji to go. As they walked down the stairs Renji decided he really should introduce himself properly. "Sorry for the way we met there man, I'm Renji Abarai."

Grimmjow snorted before shaking the hand offered as they walked. They were getting into the car by the time Grimmjow answered. "I kinda guessed with you guys messing around on the sofa. I doubt there are too many hot guys with long red hair in the area."

"I hope those were Nel's words, otherwise that's a bit creepy."

Grimmjow snorted again. "I've got my own red head thanks, and I think he's definitely hotter than you. Thanks for offering to come, my other option would have been my brother in law who is more of a make it better rather than a make it hurt guy."

"He's Doc Kuchiki isn't he? Nel sent me to him once for stitches." They drove in silence for a while after that, Renji looking out at the scenery.

Grimmjow pulled up at the old house he'd rather had never seen again. He slammed his door shut and walked round to join Renji before heading through the broken gate.

"So, what's the play here? He's your dad and I know he hit on you a bit but do we care if he gets hurt?"

"Did Nel ever tell you about how she got that scar on her hand?" Grimmjow started to walk forward, not wanting to waste any more time. Renji was at his side with every step. He frowned and responded with a negative. "He'd kicked the shit out of me then held her hand to the gas stove to teach me a lesson. We don't give a shit about _him_ getting hurt."

Renji's face matched Grimmjow's as they approached the front door.

 _iiiiiii_

Ichigo slumped over the bench he lay on. His wrists were tied to his ankles underneath and his ribcage and abdomen ached with his weight on them. So far all Grimmjow's father had done was beat on him but the threat of worse was there, calling him his bitch and his mount at every opportunity. He'd lost his t-shirt before getting tied up and most recently had been getting threatened with cigarette burns.

"You know this was how I used to punish Grimmy for being a little shit. He used to squeal so loud when I held them to him. Has he still got the marks?" He didn't get an answer. "I bet he still has some of them. He was such a disobedient little shit. What about you? You've certainly been through the wars, was it your daddy that took his belt off to you as well? Were you a bad boy too?" Ichigo remained silent. He'd learned through his own ordeals that any response, smart alec or truthful usually just made things worse. "Maybe you really are just brainless. Some useless piece of fluff to warm Grimmy's bed and wash his sheets." He flicked a glowing piece of ash onto Ichigo's back which made him flinch. It didn't burn but it was still hot.

"Why would my boy give up the ladies for even a pretty boy? What is it that is so much better? Maybe I should find out."

"Try it and I'll kill you."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow's father turned towards the voice, Ichigo releasing a tear of relief at the sight of Grimmjow and Nel's boyfriend. He'd only seen pictures of him on her phone before but he was unique enough to recognise. The father was frowning however, standing slowly and moving to keep the bench between him and the two large men.

"So, that didn't take you long. How did you know I had your little fuck buddy?"

"Intuition. Now, you violated your restraining order; kidnapped and assaulted my boyfriend and threatened him with sexual violence. How long have you been out of jail, was it so much fun you wanted to go back?"

"Where is that angry little boy that used to threaten me and scream bloody murder? I would've though hurting your boy toy would have at least had him peeking out."

"I don't need to get angry now. I am going to take my boyfriend and leave." Grimmjow could feel Renji frowning at him from the side but Grimmjow wasn't going to escalate the violence if he didn't have to. Ichigo was right in front of him and relatively unharmed. It looked like Grimmjow himself had done worse that morning at the beach.

"And next time I'll just take the girls, or maybe Nel. I haven't seen her in so long. I bet she's a beauty like her mother was." He didn't get to say anything else, Renji taking two steps and punching him straight in the mouth.

"You keep your hands off this family. We're not little kids all alone anymore." Grimmjow had cut Ichigo's ties with his pocket knife before standing with him, Ichigo leaning on him heavily with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Grimmjow kept an arm around him as they walked away, Ichigo limping heavily and wincing with the pain in his chest as he walked. They managed outside but the stairs were too much for him, Grimmjow eventually just lifting him up and carrying him to the car. It wasn't pain free for the smaller man but it was quicker than walking. A police car pulled up alongside Grimmjow's just as Grimmjow was helping Ichigo slide into the passenger's seat and he turned to see Ikkaku Maderame and Yumichika Ayasegawa in the front seats. They both got out of the car with a slight frown on their faces at the three men at the car, surprised at the resolution they'd driven up into.

"Well, I guess the cavalry is late." Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow before frowning as he took in Ichigo's battered appearance. "I take it this is Ichigo? Are you alright sir? We were told you had been kidnapped."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who nodded before he answered. "I was, by Grimmjow's father. He's in the house."

"And he let you walk out when Grimmjow arrived? Everything is peaceful? It all seems a bit friendly if you excuse my question."

Ichigo's chin dropped, not liking the way the policeman was making things out. Grimmjow didn't like it either, standing at Ichigo's side more with an arm around him. " _He_ was persuaded to just let Ichigo go when Renji and me turned up. He didn't expect to see us this quickly. He is currently in there nursing a sore mouth."

"And how did he get this sore mouth."

"He tripped." Grimmjow was straight faced when he said that, daring Ikkaku to accuse him.

"Into my fist." Renji wasn't going to let Grimmjow take any responsibility for his actions.

"I think we need full statements guys, why don't we go to the station and see the captain."

Grimmjow shook his head, reaching over Ichigo's front to pull the seatbelt into its socket. "Nope, we can do it at the clinic. I want Byakuya to look over Ichigo and I'm not saying anything to you guys until he does. You're making this out to be some sort of joke while the man I love is bleeding and hurting beside me. And I will be telling that to the captain as well."

Ikkaku took a better look at Ichigo, seeing the red rimmed eyes. "I am sorry if I implied he wasn't hurt. We can continue this at the clinic; we'll just see what's been going on inside first."

Grimmjow nodded before signalling for Renji to get in the car. He slunk in the back behind Ichigo who was keeping his head down while his face was bright red. Grimmjow put his car into drive before heading to the clinic, speaking to Byakuya over the hands free to ask him to meet him back at his work. The man had stayed with Nel and the girls but said he'd return to the clinic to get it ready.

Grimmjow thanked him before handing up with a press of a button on the steering wheel and concentrating on the road. He glanced at his side now and then, seeing Ichigo with his bottom lip between his teeth. Reaching a long arm out, Grimmjow put his hand on top of Ichigo's. "Are you alright? I can see where it hurts but you're so quiet."

"You said you loved me."

Grimmjow blinked, glancing at him for a moment before dragging his eyes back to the road. He had just confessed in front of two police officers and Nel's boyfriend; not really the romantic setting he'd planned on using. "Yeah I guess I did. You said it first though." He glanced over and saw Ichigo frown, smirking at him. "When I lifted you into bed? You said it."

Ichigo's blush intensified. "I was asleep, that doesn't count."

"So, you don't love me?" Grimmjow was still grinning which stopped Ichigo from panicking.

"No, I mean I didn't mean that."

"So you do love me?"

"Shut up, can we talk about this later?"

 _iiiiii_

Ichigo was shown into one of the clinic rooms and asked to change into one of the gowns from the cupboard. Byakuya closed the door on him, leaving him alone for the first time since he'd been released from the bench.

He'd hidden in the shower room, knowing it was only so long before he was discovered being that the house wasn't that big. The door was banged a few times before they twisted the lock open from the other side. Ichigo had stood when the lock started to turn, meeting them on his feet but even in the small space they had the advantage. Ichigo had thrown one of them into the wall, dislodging the towel rail which became a weapon for Grimmjow's father. The other two had backed off and Ichigo was faced with the man and the long reach pole. One smack across his head was all it really took to bring him down as it disoriented him a lot but he managed to keep his feet. He didn't even see the hit to his chest, and he was sure it was a kick that took his legs but he might have been wrong.

He only really came around when he was wrapped around the kitchen bench in a strange house. Grimmjow's father was alone and leering at him. He hit Ichigo's back, kicked his back side and slapped him about the head as they spoke but Ichigo had kept quiet beyond uncontrollable moans of pain.

Then Grimmjow had just appeared. He hadn't even been awake long but Grimmjow had already found him. And he just took him away. Ichigo had been expecting Grimmjow to kick the shit out of his father but he gently cut Ichigo free and took him in his big arms. Ichigo felt the trembling of his adrenaline draining in the car but it really hit him once he was alone. His hands shook as he loosened his jeans and they stayed where they fell. He unzipped the hoodie Renji had loaned him and tried to put it on the doctor's bed but it missed and landed on the floor as well. The gown went on like a jacket, not open at the back thankfully but Ichigo couldn't manage the side tie, fumbling with it but eventually leaving it open. He didn't notice but his breath was coming a bit faster and he clutched the gown to him, feeling a chill across his skin. He heard movements out in the main waiting area but he had to block it out of his mind. He was regressing and becoming certain that someone was coming to get him, to hurt him again. He glanced around the small room, looking for some way out.

 _iiiiiii_

Grimmjow was sitting with Ikkaku going over what he'd seen and heard since Sofi phoned him. He was happier that the cop was taking things a little more seriously and that his partner was contacting Grimmjow's father's parole officer.

Grimmjow agreed to have Sofi and Emi interviewed later even though he was sure they hadn't seen anything. The more information the police had, the more likely that the asshole would end up back in jail.

Ichigo had been put in one of the clinic rooms, Byakuya giving him a few minutes to get changed and Grimmjow was desperate to get back to him, to just be in the same room as him if not touching him. He didn't like the fact that someone had tried to take him away. It wouldn't be happening again. Byakuya came out of his office in his white coat and headed into the clinic room. He had mentioned to Grimmjow that the head injury might need more detailed scans than he could provide so Grimmjow was expecting a trip to the big hospital about forty minutes away anyway. He hoped his girls would be alright with Nel.

Byakuya came back out of the door before it had even closed, a deep frown on his face. He looked to Grimmjow who stood instantly. "Did he go to the toilet or something?"

Grimmjow excused himself from Ikkaku. "No, he's not left the room." Grimmjow brushed past his brother-in-law to see the empty looking clinic room with the clothes on the floor. Panic started in Grimmjow's system but he swept the room with his eyes, spotting the sock covered feet poking out from behind a cabinet. There was just enough room for a small male to squeeze mainly out of sight and Ichigo had his head down over his knees, breathing too quickly and holding his knees with white knuckles.

Byakuya noticed where Grimmjow was looking and raised his eyebrows. He headed over and knelt on the floor, reaching out to touch Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo, can you come out?"

Ichigo scrunched even tighter, not lifting his head and jerking a millimetre further back, away from Byakuya's hand. The doctor looked round at Grimmjow who took his place.

"Be careful, he might lash out. I think his head wound is worse than I thought. He's disoriented and now that he's trying to process what's happening he can't cope."

"He was joking with me in the car though. He seemed fine." Grimmjow noted the trembling over Ichigo's small body and just wanted him in his arms.

"When he was still pumped with adrenaline. Now he's having to cope without it. He might pass out but we'll have to get him to the hospital."

Grimmjow frowned before reaching out and covering Ichigo's cold hands with his. He felt the flinch but he didn't let go. He took Ichigo's wrists and started to pull him forward. "I've got you Love. Come on; out you come". Ichigo tried to stay where he was but Grimmjow was stronger, pulling him across the slippery floor and into his arms. Ichigo struggled for a moment until Grimmjow got his chin up and Ichigo was looking at him directly. "I've got you. I'm going to lift you up alright?"

Ichigo blinked sad eyes at him, looking around the room before focusing on Grimmjow again. "My head hurts."

"I know Love. We're going to get you some help for that okay?" Grimmjow slid his arms under Ichigo's knees and was happy when he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow stood to his feet and followed Byakuya out into the main area. Ikkaku rose to his feet at the sight of them and Byakuya said they were going to the hospital. Byakuya had a doctor's car with a siren that he rarely used but he was a first responder for a large area a fair distance from the hospital and it was needed. He led Grimmjow to it and put both of them in the back seats of the 4x4 car. He didn't plan on using the siren but he'd get there quicker in the more powerful car.

Byakuya got them straight into the trauma area and asked for a head specialist to see Ichigo immediately. He had privileges in the hospital to order tests and perform procedures and had Ichigo in for a CT scan quickly.

Grimmjow was at his side as much as he could be, standing outside when he was being scanned obviously but held his hand as they waited. Ichigo's other injuries were checked and he did not have any cracked ribs but had bad bruising over a lot of his torso. His ankle was badly twisted again after not having enough time to heal properly before being twisted again and he had facial bruising again with a couple of cuts inside his mouth. Neither man spoke as they waited but they exchanged glances and hand squeezes as they tried to relax. Grimmjow was still tense with anger and Ichigo was still struggling with his panic though his head had cleared slightly as time went on.

Byakuya came to them with the head specialist after they'd had the scan and reassured Ichigo that he had no swelling or bleeding in his head and things would normalise with time.

"It will take time and your head will hurt for a few days. I would like to keep you here tonight just to observe you." The head specialist was around Byakuya's age, short dark hair starting to grey at the sides.

Ichigo instantly panicked, grabbing hold of Grimmjow and pulling him up to allow Ichigo to hide in his chest. He was shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut but didn't prevent two tears rolling down his face. Grimmjow looked over at Byakuya who nodded his head slightly.

"Hey, Ichigo if you don't want to stay then you won't stay. He can come home with me can't he Byakuya?" Grimmjow held Ichigo by his upper arms and knelt at his side to look him in the eye.

Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya with desperation in his eyes. "Yes, of course you can go home if you really want. I'll come and see you later tonight and tomorrow morning as well. And Grimmjow will take care of you. Is that better?" Byakuya was happy to see him assertively nod his head before turning back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow just held him close, wondering why he was so panicky about staying overnight in the hospital.

Byakuya dropped them both off at Grimmjow's home saying he'd try and get Grimmjow's car back to him that evening if he could get a lift home again. Grimmjow thanked him for everything before taking the other man inside. Ichigo stood in the living room still dressed in the gown as he tried to normalise his thinking. He was home and safe and Grimmjow was with him. That was what he had to focus on.

Grimmjow made them hot drinks and held him close on the sofa. "So, I heard you tell Ikkaku what happened, I kinda guessed most of it and I know the damage you've got so that's not what I'm asking but; are you alright?"

"No, not really. Sorry I freaked out earlier. Not really got the best reactions to hospitals. _He_ knew everyone at the one we lived near and they just all laughed at my clumsiness. Sometimes there would be a new doctor or an intern or something that would be concerned about the frequency of my visits or particular injuries but the senior doctors wouldn't even listen to an allegation against _him._ "

Grimmjow nodded as he kissed the top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo winced as Grimmjow pressed the bruised part against himself but accepted the gesture with no complaint. Grimmjow did notice and apologised with a little panic in his voice which made Ichigo chuckle.

"What can I do to make you feel better? I'll leave the shop closed tomorrow and stay with you. I don't think you'll be working on Monday though. What do you want to do?"

"I should be alright for my shift on Monday. And if you don't want to close your shop tomorrow then don't. I don't want to put you out."

Grimmjow snorted. "You're not putting me out. If we could nip by my shop so I can put a notice in the window and make sure everything is safe then it'll fine for a few days. I can grab a couple of projects to work on here in the shed. It's not got the power tools my shop has but I'll be alright. And I'll be here."

Ichigo pressed his lips together as he looked up at Grimmjow. "You don't have to."

"I know."

Ichigo pressed his lips onto Grimmjow's, exchanging a small kiss but a much needed one. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "I _do_ love you, you know. Just in case your head trauma has made you forget my little declaration earlier."

Ichigo smiled warmly at him. "Oh I remember it alright. It was only later that I started to panic. Then things get fuzzy. And I love you too, in case you need to hear it when I'm not unconscious. Still not sure that counts for me saying it first."

"Well, we'll need to have a discussion with the girls about this, if we're really going to do it properly. If we're going to be a family." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and looked hopefully down at the other.

"I'd like that, though the girls already kinda know something is going on between us. Emi told Sofi she saw us kissing on the sofa that day her tooth fell out. And Sofi told me she wouldn't mind having two daddies."

Grimmjow chuckled; glad his girls were so welcoming of his choice. They definitely would have said something if they had known and had not been happy about it. "Two daddies eh? You alright being a daddy?"

"I think I'll just stick to being 'Ichi'. Or Ithsygo. She doesn't have a lisp, how the heck did she manage to garble my name up?"

Grimmjow just chuckled again. "I don't know Ithsygo, though it does sound cute."

"Shut it, and don't bother using it. When will the girls be back anyway? I'd kind of like to see them."

"Aw, daddy instincts kicking in already. Nel is bringing them home with a take away for dinner. With Renji too. He's a good guy."

"Is that just because he hit your dad in the mouth?"

"Not the only reason. But the main one."

 **Is this the end? No, of course not. Can't stop writing fluffy scenes with this pair! was supposed to get further in this chapter.**

 **Question: what do you think is going to happen now? I dropped some major hints in this chapter and Ichigo wasn't just kidnapped for the fun of it... see you next time. Drop me a wee line if you're enjoying this please!**


	8. Chapter 8

I have no idea when I last updated. No clue. I know some peeps are still in this fandom because I still get emails so I thought when I had the next part of this done i'd just throw it up here and see who was still around. I know that the stories I really want to read the next pert have been sitting untouched for even longer than this one so I guess Grimm/ichi is dying. But for a change, IChi isn't dying in this chapter! THIS chapter, just to be clear...

Short story is my laptop died. Well became possessed then died. I got a new one yesterday (it's got a touch screen ooooooo) so I've been messing around on it. Problem is, I don't have office yet so I've been working with dodgy word processors so if it's a bit weird or error full then i'm sorry. Office 365 coming my way soon.

I'm not giving up on this story, and I do have another I'd fancy writing, if anyone is interested. Love to anyone who's stuck around or came back just to see the next bit of my nonsense.

And Merry Christmas!

Phoebe  
xxxxxxx

Chapter 8

The next morning Grimmjow got the girls ready for school but was surprised to see Ichigo ready to go as well.

"I'm only dropping the girls at school then nipping to the shop. You don't have to come, aren't you sore?"

Ichigo shrugged, sitting on the stairs to pull on his trainers. "My head and back was hurting just lying still. And I was going to come with you to your shop. I've not seen it yet."

Grimmjow frowned. "Haven't you? It's not that exciting to be honest. And it's a bit of a mess. I didn't really tidy up yesterday before I left."

Grimmjow made sure to lock all of the doors before they all piled into his car and he was pleased when the girls both came to give Ichigo a hug before they ran into the playground. He liked watching the surprise and then the smile cross Ichigo's face as he returned them.

Grimmjow pulled into his parking space behind his shop, just next to the roller door he got his deliveries through. They both exited the car with Ichigo going a little slower due to his hurts. Grimmjow tried to make him sit still and just wait but he was determined to see where Grimmjow worked.

Ichigo laughed at the 'Gone Fixin' sign but Grimmjow just shrugged as he held the door open for his partner. Ichigo immediately started to look around, seeing the different racks of tools and materials all labelled and in place. It was tidy but a little dusty and tired looking. Grimmjow was looking at Ichigo for his reaction and a frown stood on his face.

"It needs a bit of work I know. I've been meaning to refit the place but I just never have time. Every time I set aside a couple of weeks, I up with a load of jobs that take me away from the place and I have to work twice as hard to catch up with what needs doing."

"Do you have any other help? It seems a lot if you're out on jobs and having to work in the shop as well."

"I take on a couple of kids during the holidays, ones either just leaving school or about to go to college so that I can spend time with the girls when they are off. And Nel takes the odd shift when I'm on a big project. There was one time when I got measles from Emi, I never had anything like that when I was younger and I was down for about a month. Two old chaps from nearby came and helped Nel make sure I didn't go out of business. My girl can work a register but knows nothing about DIY."

Ichigo followed Grimmjow through the shop but he paused as they passed the register. On the wall behind where Grimmjow would stand were dozens of pictures pinned onto a cork board. Some were projects that Grimmjow had probably made but others were Grimmjow and the girls, with Nel or Grimmjow with various strangers. The blue haired man was smiling widely in them and it brought out a mirror smile on Ichigo's face. Grimmjow looked over Ichigo's shoulder to see what had caught his attention and he snorted as he caught the stupid faces he'd made in most of the pictures.

"You've got a lot of friends."

"Yeah, there are a lot of good people around here." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled Ichigo back into his larger body. Ichigo's hands lifted to rest on Grimmjow's and he laid his head back to lay gently on Grimmjow's collar bone. "Come on, let me clean up back there and I can get you home. I'll drag the photo albums out if you like and tell you some stories."

Ichigo turned his head and smiled up at Grimmjow who pecked him on the nose before releasing his arms. Grimmjow pushed the door leading to the back open and walked through, holding it open.

Ichigo looked around the workshop and smiled at the cluttered organisation. There were racks of material along one wall and some large machinery near them. Some of the smaller power tools were recognisable to Ichigo and he spotted the well-worn bench with the stool under it that was the focal point in the room. The small kitchenette area was off to the side and the comfy chair placed near the window had seen better days but looked like it was still a place to relax.

Grimmjow just saw the mess he normally could ignore. There were too many cobwebs to really think about fighting them and Grimmjow didn't really have a problem with spiders having somewhere to live. They at least ate the flies that would annoy the shit out of him. He had stopped the rodent migration a few months ago when the weather had got colder. He drew the line at sharing his biscuits with a family of mice. Ichigo was wandering through the workshop and he stopped at the workbench and lifted the project Grimmjow had been working on when Sofi had called him the day before. He had a soft smile on his face as he turned to Grimmjow with a question in his eyes.

Grimmjow just ducked his head and shrugged. Ichigo turned the little cat around, running his fingertips over the nose and tongue sticking out and tracing the carved spots with a nail. Ichigo then glanced down at the surface of the bench and spotted a white square of paper. He lifted it to see his failed attempt at drawing a cheetah, something that had been recreated in wood and was now in his hands.

"Did you carve my fat cheetah?" Ichigo held the model out, Grimmjow taking it as he approached and he sat on his stool turning it over in his hands.

"I found the pile of sketches in the recycling pile the next day and Emi told me the story. I thought it was a funny picture and was just messing around. I didn't know if I'd actually finish it and give it to you."

"It's for me?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the silly piece in Grimmjow hands so hard that the larger man handed it over. Ichigo took it with both hands and lifted it to look it over again.

"It's nothing spectacular. I just thought it would make you smile." Grimmjow was rewarded with a wide smile as Ichigo met his eyes. There was a slight glistening to the brown eyes that surprised Grimmjow. He didn't think a wooden carving was worth getting emotional over.

Ichigo must have read something like that In Grimmjow's expression as his face fell and he dropped eye contact. "Sorry, I'm just not used to getting given things. I don't think I've ever had something made for me."

Grimmjow pulled the smaller man down onto his lap and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek. "Well if you like this silly thing, just wait till I make you something impressive. And if it's the daft things that you like, I'll carve you a whole fat zoo."

Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow's silliness and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. They held each other tight but Grimmjow's hands didn't stay innocent for long. He pressed his hands firmly around Ichigo's body and slipped his fingers under Ichigo's t-shirt. Ichigo responded by pushing himself further against Grimmjow and his movements on Grimmjow's lap led to him reacting in other ways. Grimmjow chased Ichigo's lips and pulled him into a searing kiss with Ichigo's fingers digging into his hair. The cheetah carving was still in Ichigo's hand and it dug into his scalp. Grimmjow lifted a hand to remove it from Ichigo's grip and place it on the bench behind it.

"You can have it back in a minute." Grimmjow spoke against Ichigo's lips and between kisses which muffled the words a bit. Ichigo tugged at the hair a bit before turning his body until he was straddling Grimmjow's lap. It was a better position for both of them and he quickly started rubbing himself on the bigger man and both were responding in kind. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's sides tightly which brought a different kind of gasp from the other. Grimmjow's eyes flew open to see Ichigo's clenched shut and his teeth gritted in pain. "Shit, what did I do?"

"Nothing." Ichigo dove back in for another kiss but Grimmjow held him back.

"Are you sore? What did I do?"

"You just grabbed me a bit hard. It's fine, I've had worse." Ichigo managed to connect their lips for a second before Grimmjow broke away again.

"No, it's not fine. Look, if you're sore then we can stop. I'm not pushing you for anything."

Ichigo huffed for a moment before sighing. He got up and lifted his little gift before heading to Grimmjow's break chair and sitting gently down. He half wanted to throw himself down but he knew it would just hurt. Grimmjow was just being considerate but Ichigo was getting a bit sick of the automatic brush off if Grimmjow though he was being too pushy. Grimmjow didn't realise that he was really nothing like Ichigo's ex.

Grimmjow sat for a moment to calm himself before getting up and starting to tidy. He could tell that Ichigo was a bit annoyed but he didn't know how to get Ichigo to see that he was just trying to protect him. Grimmjow puttered for a moment before lifting the straps of wood he'd cut to length for the frames ordered by the council for certificates and the box of refurb stuff he needed to do. That would keep him busy for a few days and his number was printed on the door if anyone really needed urgent DIY.

Grimmjow laid his arm across Ichigo's shoulder and perched on the arm of the chair. "Ready to go home?"

Ichigo just looked up at him and smiled, nodding before starting to stand. He paused half way up as his middle complained but it didn't stop him moving. He'd had to move around with worse hurts before. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around him and held him close as they walked out and he waited as Grimmjow put the materials in the back of his truck.

It was another short drive home before Grimmjow was encouraging Ichigo to go up to bed to rest which Ichigo initially hesitated over but then nodded and headed upstairs. He sat on his bed and held the little wooden model in his hand. A half smile crept onto his face as he looked into the too big eyes and the little wooden tongue sticking out from the short muzzle. He sat it on his bed side table and lay down on pillow, staring at it.

Grimmjow had made him it. He'd wanted to make Ichigo happy and had spent time, making something just to make Ichigo smile. He'd even seemed embarrassed that he'd tried to do it and refused Ichigo thanking him in a physical way. Ichigo would just have to get used to being spoiled a little.

iiiiiiiii

It only took a week for Ichigo's hurts to fade enough that he wanted to get back to normal. Grimmjow would have coddled him for a while longer but Ichigo was firm with him for the first time, making sure that Grimmjow wouldn't treat him like a damsel in distress. Grimmjow was taken aback at first when Ichigo scowled at him and raised his voice firmly but it just put a large grin on Grimmjow's face.

"I do not need to be treated like I'm made of glass. I'm not some princess in a tower, needing you to come and rescue me from the bloody dishes!"

Grimmjow blinked for a half second as he held his end of the dish towel. The other end was firmly in Ichigo's hands and he tugged at it. Grimmjow's face split into a vaguely creepy smile as he wrapped the dishtowel round his hand better. Ichigo frowned deeper for a second before he tugged it back towards him. Grimmjow, being much stronger, didn't move for the next tug either.

"My turn." Grimmjow wrenched his arm back, Ichigo following since he wouldn't concede his cloth. Grimmjow dropped the towel and grabbed Ichigo as he impacted the broader chest. Grimmjow quickly hiked Ichigo up onto his waist and was pleased when the long legs wrapped around him, even if IChigo's face was still displaying shock. "Promise you won't break?" Ichigo just shook his head, eyes wide as he was hauled down to Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow devoured him, his smile still in place as Ichigo started to respond. Soon, the tea towel was dropped onto the floor as Ichigo's hands tore through Grimmjow's hair. It was just on the good side of too tight and Grimmjow responded by gripping Ichigo's thighs tighter. A squeal from the living room area made them break away but Grimmjow kept hold of Ichigo as they both turned to look.

Sofi had her hand over Emi's mouth but they were both looking excited to see the two men kiss. Ichigo flushed red but didn't take his hands away from where they had fallen to Grimmjow's shoulders. The two men had discussed their relationship with the girls and both of them seemed delighted to have Ichigo become a part of their family. Ichigo just hadn't planned on them walking in on the pair getting hot and heavy so soon.

Ichigo spluttered for a moment before Grimmjow pecked him on the lips and gently lowered him to the ground. Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's blue eyes with a puzzled but happy look on his face. Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders as they faced the girls off.

"Daddy, is Ichigo going to have a baby?" Emi's question was innocent but it made Ichigo's face light up and he buried his embarrassed smile in Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow chuckled as he pressed his lower face into Ichigo's hair. He turned a wide smile on his daughters as he shook his head. "No love. We can't have a baby, you'll understand when you're older."

Ichigo made sure to turn to the sink to begin his chore right away as Grimmjow shooed the girls out to do their own chores. Ichigo's smile lasted as long as the dishes took to clean and he happily cuddled into Grimmjow over a daft comedy later that evening.

That night, Ichigo waited until he knew the girls were asleep before he snuck into Grimmjow's room. He was fed up with sleeping alone even though he knew it was too soon for them to 'live together' even though they were in the same house. Too soon for the girls.

That didn't mean Ichigo had to be celibate until they shared a bed permanently. That thought brought him out of his warm bed and into Grimmjow's room as the larger man pulled his t-shirt off. The light coming from Grimmjow's en-suite cast highlights on Grimmjow's rippling torso and Ichigo traced the shadows round Grimmjow's pecs and abs with his eyes. He pushed the door shut behind him and stood with his hands still on the door knob which clenched when Grimmjow turned his way.

Ichigo swallowed before lifting his own shirt off and tossing it to the side next to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow turned to him and unsnapped his jeans, lowering them as he looked IChigo in the eye. Ichigo fumbled a bit as he copied the other and was soon hooking his thumbs into his underwear and pulling it until he could kick it to the side.

Grimmjow held his hand out with a half-smile and Ichigo met him half way. They tangled arms around each other, feeling the hot skin touching as their eyes remained fixed in the dim light. Grimmjow drew one of IChigo's arms around his neck as he wrapped one of his long ones around the smaller man's waist. Their touches were light to start with but didn't remain that way as their bodies pressed harder against each other. Ichigo was lifted back onto Grimmjow's hips and pressed against the wall as they finally kissed.

"Still sure you're not going to break?"

IChigo shook his head as he pressed his lips back onto Grimmjow's and pulled them even closer. Grimmjow ran his hands under Ichigo and spread his ass cheeks while running his middle finger between them slightly.

Ichigo swallowed thickly before gasping out a breath. "I have been dreaming about being with you again all day."

Grimmjow smirked darkly. "Oh yeah? Tell me exactly how you pictured it. Talk me through what you've been seeing." Grimmjow withdrew his seeking fingers which made IChigo whine a little.

IChigo swallowed again before glancing to see if Grimmjow was serious. "I don't know, just pictured me with you and you touching me."

Grimmjow gave him a heavy closed mouth kiss but didn't allow him to open their mouths and continue it. "Ok, so we've managed all that so far." Grimmjow punctuated that with firm strokes of his hands. "Now what?"

Ichigo blushed and ducked his head. Grimmjow allowed him to hide for a moment before he used a hand to pull Ichigo's chin up. He smiled gently at the other. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, you know? I just want to know what you want me to do. To be honest, I want to make sure I don't remind you of anyone else."

Ichigo snorted loudly, biting his lip at his volume. "You're worried about me associated us getting physical with him? You will never be like him, in any way." Ichigo reached down and grasped Grimmjow's half hard cock in one hand. "In any way, I mean it. Now take me over to the bed and bend me over. I want to feel your hands gripping my hips too tightly as you move in me."

Grimmjow smirked again before doing as he was told. Ichigo was tossed lightly onto the bed before his legs were gripped to flip him over. Grimmjow knelt with a knee on either side of Ichigo's thighs as he cupped the tight ass cheeks on display in front of him. He ran his hands all over them before reaching round and gripping Ichigo's prominent hip bones. He used them to canter IChigo's hips more, pulling them up and off of the bed a little with Ichigo going onto his knees. Grimmjow parted his cheeks again, this time having the perfect view to see the needy muscle he was going to abuse.

"If you want me to stop then just say." Grimmjow bent down and ran his tongue gently over Ichigo's entrance, feeling the other flinch harshly at first but he didn't pull away. Grimmjow took that as a positive and continued on, running just the tip of his tongue round, probing the little creases but avoiding the centre at first. IChigo was clearly tense but gradually relaxed as it became evident that what Grimmjow was doing wasn't going to hurt. Grimmjow took that as a sign to keep going and ventured inside a little with his tongue.

Ichigo was having difficulties dealing with the sensations. He'd had a few different things inside him, most of them not his idea but a slippery tongue was a first. It was smaller than a cock and gentler than a finger but it was very arousing. The erotic thought of his partner having his mouth to such an intimate place was enough to get IChigo hard but the feeling of Grimmjow's long tongue up inside of him had his cock leaking like crazy. IChigo could feel Grimmjow's spit running down his balls and Grimmjow pulled away to slurp on them a bit before returning to IChigo's ass. One long finger joined his tongue, the finger doing more of the penetration now but the wriggly tongue moved around his entrance with the finger inside which made Ichigo whimper loudly and move his hips, desperate for more.

Grimmjow threaded another finger inside with the first and followed it with a third when the second met no resistance. Ichigo's thrusts onto his finger were getting stronger which told Grimmjow it was time for more. He pulled out gently, pressing a hard kiss onto IChigo's left cheek before straightening and holding himself ready. His cock was solid and wet at the end even though it hadn't been touched really and he pressed it into IChigo's eager hole. Ichigo let out a half yell-half groan as the tip popped through the still tight muscle and Grimmjow paused to give him a moment. That was a mistake it seemed as Ichigo whined loudly before he pressed back, raising his ass more until it swallowed Grimmjow's cock to the hilt and thudded into Grimmjow's groin. Two large hands grabbed Ichigo's hips and squeezed as Grimmjow tried to not nut instantly from the abrupt entry.

He managed to calm himself down enough to begin moving but his gentle movements were not enough for Ichigo who loudly voiced his need for more. "Move Grimmjow, I want you to fuck me. Push me down and take me properly."

Grimmjow did as he was told. He kept IChigo's hips tilted correctly but his thrusts were too harsh to allow IChigo to keep off the bed. His cock was pressed between his own abdomen and the covers as he was ridden hard. He pushed back, lifting his hips in time the best he could but mostly he just accepted the thorough treatment.

The stimulation on the covers was good but he knew he wasn't going to cum that way which brought a frown to his face. He pushed his face into the covers to force his hips up more. That allowed him to get a hand underneath himself and around his tender flesh. He moved his hands as Grimmjow continued his assault. Grimmjow's head ducked down and leaned against IChigo's middle back as his hips continued to piston.

"I'm going to go soon." Grimmjow voice was hoarse and breathless but he was beyond caring.

IChigo couldn't answer but he agreed fully. His hand sped up a bit, the slick he was creating helping lubricate the way nicely. He felt Grimmjow's hands dig in to his skin which brought him to his end. Ichigo's voice was muffled into the duvet as he coated his hand and the spot under him with his seed but Grimmjow wasn't as lucky and his growl was loud as he felt Ichigo's inner walls contract around him. He couldn't move for a second, the force was so tight and he trembled as his aching member demanded more before it would allow him to release. As soon as the muscle relaxed a little, Grimmjow thumped in twice before he had to clutch Ichigo's hips to his own, his breath stolen with the force of his orgasm. The veins and cords were out on Grimmjow's neck as he fed his seed inside the other man and he gasped as spots appeared in his vision. Grimmjow collapsed to his side and IChigo turned with him since they were still connected. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his arms better, and had the other pressed against his body.

"That was fucking awesome." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo sweat damped hair as he roamed his torso with his hands.

"Hell yes."

"I knew you'd feel amazing when you crested." Grimmjow pressed kisses down IChigo's neck as he spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, absolutely. My ribs are killing me but I honestly don't care."

Grimmjow jerked away a bit but IChigo just turned towards him. Grimmjow's now soft member fell harmlessly as IChigo turned and IChigo pressed his front against Grimmjow's. "I would have stopped you if it had been that bad so please don't freak out. And yes, that was amazing. Thank you."

Grimmjow pressed a kiss on IChigo's forehead and held him close. "I feel that was a bit more fucking, and a bit less making love than it should have been."

Ichigo snorted. "And what is wrong with that? Two men are allowed to fuck."

"Yeah but you've only just started this with me. Surely you, I mean you've only had... I don't even know how to say it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "You're worried that I am suffering from some sexual abuse from the past? That you fucking me is just what he used to do?" Grimmjow nodded mutely. "You're ruining my afterglow by the way. But since you brought it up, he had a cock about three inches long. He didn't ever do anything like what we just did. He was more likely to choke me trying to get me to suck him off. His preference was to use things in me while he was in my mouth, holding me head down and making me cry. I can assure you that my eyes may have watered but you are nothing like him. I didn't want him to touch me. I don't want you to stop."

 **Will be continued, promise. Not trying to bribe you or anything but I feed on reviews...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ichigo and Grimmjow snuck around for a few weeks but they were cosy and 'coupley' in front of the girls with little shame. The girls were happy with the two men getting closer and when the four of them did anything, the two girls were happy to include Ichigo in everything. Emi reached out for Ichigo's hand when walking and Sofi was just as excited to show him her good grades. Ichigo enjoyed spending time with the family and started to relax more. He was managing to think of Grimmjow's house as home and although his job was a little monotonous, it was his.

Grimmjow did suggest he investigate his original career again and perhaps go back to studying to be physiotherapist again. Grimmjow was adamant that he could support the other through college but Ichigo didn't want to be a burden. He was happy with his part time job in the bookshop though he did a week full time when the owner wanted a short holiday.

Ichigo was happy for the extra money and was planning on spending it by spoiling his new family at the harbour spring festival. The girls had been so excited about it for weeks before hand and Ichigo felt like he'd been to one before by the time it arrived. The girls told him about the Harbour Queen elections, the penny games and the stalls. Sofi was still too young to try out to be harbour queen, but she was in the entourage that year in the hopes that she'd be noticed for the next year. Nel had taken her shopping for her dress and was going to braid her hair with daisies for the event as well as passing along all her tips from being the Harbour Queen in her youth.

Emi was not impressed with all the attention around her sister and had been a bit sullen for the days running up to the Saturday of the festival. Grimmjow wasn't impressed the night before when Emi suddenly wasn't feeling well and didn't want to go but he wasn't going to indulge her.

"If you don't want to go then you don't get to go. Sofi can go with Nel and Ichigo and we can stay home with no TV and no dessert."

Emi's face was horrified as her father ignored her and lifted her nearly full dinner plate to take in to the kitchen. Ichigo sighed as Emi's eyes filled. One glance at Sofi showed that she was trying to hide her smug smile, and she wasn't trying very hard. Emi turned and spotted the half grin on her sister's face and that was the last straw. Fat tears ran down Emi's face and she wailed before the sobs started. Ichigo's heart broke a bit and he went to her but Grimmjow stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo's stricken face met Grimmjow's but the father wasn't budging. He shook his head with his lips pressed together. Emi's sobs were still raging out of her small body and she'd paid her head in her arms on the table top. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into the kitchen area and gestured for Sofi to head up the stairs and leave the girl to it.

"Grimm, she's crying so hard."

"She cried that hard when Sofi got a new doll for her last birthday and Emi didn't. And when Nel went to Disney World with a few friends and didn't take her. And will do it again when she doesn't get her way. I don't negotiate with terrorists." Grimmjow just headed to the sink to start the dishes. He was able to ignore the sobs from his youngest but Ichigo kept looking back with his bottom lip between his lips.

Grimmjow pulled him in with an arm around his shoulder. "She'll cry herself out. Then she might apologise and ask to go. If she asks nicely enough then she'll get to go, and it'll be forgotten about. If she continues to have a strop, then she'll not go. I don't threaten anything I'm not willing to do." Grimmjow filled the sink and started to organise the dishes to get washed while Ichigo fretted over his first temper tantrum. "You'll get used to it. The first time a child throws herself down in public is embarrassing but you eventually get used to it and keep walking."

It took Emi an hour to get over it and come to her father with snot encrusted on her top lip and her eyes still red rimmed. "Daddy I'm sorry. I want to go. I want to see Sofi and the Queen, pllleeeaasseee!"

Grimmjow managed to keep a straight face even though he could see Ichigo's grin from across the room. "And you understand that it isn't okay to make everything about you? Sofi earned her place as a Maid this year and when it's your turn she'll be there to cheer you on. You getting all huffy because she's part of the even just makes it unlikely that you'll get to be a maid when you're older. So tomorrow you'll wear your nice clothes and cheer your sister on?"

Emi agreed quickly and gave her dad a hug when he bent down. She ran upstairs when she was released and Grimmjow chuckled at her new enthusiasm. He looked over at Ichigo who was looking a lot happier. "Told you. Wait till they're teenagers. I reckon I'll be grey before Emi's sixteen."

Ichigo laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and pecked a kiss on his lips. "I'll be there to help. Two against two is a bit fairer." Grimmjow just grinned in response and pulled Ichigo in for a better kiss.

 _iiiiiii_

The day of the festival dawn sunny but breezy. Being April meant it wasn't quite warm outside yet but Ichigo didn't need too many layers as he wrapped up for the outdoor event. Emi had put on her warm tights and dress with no prompting even though she normally hated wearing skirts. Ichigo helped her put her hair in two low braids and finished them with plastic flowers as Nel did a much more intricate braid in Sofi's hair with real flowers. Emi might not be in the royal party but Ichigo wanted her to feel a bit more a part of it.

They walked into the town together and followed the sound of the music to the harbour where the fair was laid out. A carousel was set up next to a popcorn stand and the smell of the fresh corn filled the air. There were street acts around all the stalls and the girls didn't know where to look. Emi clung to Ichigo's hand as she pointed out _everything_ with her other hand. Ichigo eventually lifted her so he could hear her better without constantly bending down.

The foursome stayed together for a while as they went around the fair. Grimmjow won Emi a stuffed hippo on the strongman game after he hit the bell first time. Ichigo had a go at the ring toss and won Sofi a plastic horse with a long mane and tail that she played with as she walked round the rest of the fair.

Eventually Grimmjow had to take Sofi to her place in the entourage but it was still forty-five minutes till the parade so Ichigo said he'd take Emi round the fair some more before meeting back up with Grimmjow to watch the parade. Emi promised to be good before the pair headed off to see the balloon modeller and the sponge throwing stall. Emi asked if she could have a balloon sword but Ichigo said no since the line was so big. He did say if the line went down then they might have time later.

They spotted Renji and Nel when they headed back for the parade and Renji was quick to offer his taller shoulders for the girl to sit on to get a good view. Ichigo just laughed as she bounced up and down, knowing that Renji was probably regretting the offer pretty quickly. At least she was toilet trained. Grimmjow did mention an incident with Sofi when she wasn't, and her nappy leaked right down his back. Thankfully it was only a wee.

The parade wasn't huge, but the queen was lovely with her bouquet and lace dress. She had a crown of spring flowers as well and the local brass band played as they walked behind the royal party. Sofi waved as she walked, her hand moving that bit faster when she spotted her family. She smiled widely at her sister as Emi screamed her name and clapped loudly. Ichigo enjoyed the look of pain on Renji's face as he dealt with the over excited child half strangling him.

Grimmjow had appeared next to them just as the parade started but he had to duck away again with only a quick peck to the cheek for Ichigo, so he could go and help with the photos and organise the children along with the rest of the parents.

Renji was glad to lower Emi from his shoulders and both Ichigo and Nel laughed as he tried to work some kinks out of his neck. "Yeah, she's a wriggler."

Renji decided to get his own back by offering the already hyper child some ice cream and before Ichigo could say anything, Renji was heading for the van. Ichigo went to stop him so they could wait for the others in case she spoiled her lunch.

"Oh come on Ichigo, she's a little girl. She's supposed to spoil her lunch. Come on sweetie, I'll get you an ice cream." Renji held out his hand and led her over to the ice cream van. Emi skipped along side the older man with no care in her step leaving Ichigo and Nel to follow behind slowly.

Renji held Emi up to see the flavour choices before speaking to the man behind the counter. Renji called for Ichigo and Nel to pick theirs and they were looking at the selections when Ichigo heard a little shriek. He frowned before looking around for Emi, unable to see her right away. He drifted off, ignoring Renji's shout for his order as he looked for the little girl he'd been left in charge of while trying to not let the panic rise in him. When he'd looked all around the ice cream van he felt the panic start to win and he began calling for her, shouting her name clearly as he kept looking around. His steps took him to the side of the van against the pier fence when he noticed a pink hippo on the ground at the fence and no sign of the girl who's clung to it since her daddy had allowed her to choose it.

Ichigo's yells got frantic and he leaned on the wooden fence to search the choppy water. He spotted a little hand just disappearing under the water again before the girl resurfaced for a heartbeat as the small scream came, this time it was muffled more by the water and the wind.

Ichigo screamed her name as he shook off his jacket and kicked his shoes off. He was up on the fence about to jump in the water when Nel grabbed him.

"You can't, the tide's changing, and you'll get pulled out. We need to call the coast guard."

"Can she swim?" Ichigo took Nel's silence as an answer before he shook her off and dove in the water. It had been a couple of years since Ichigo had swam competitively but his body remember how to enter the water smoothly and his arms pulled him to the surface quickly. His long-learned life guard techniques came back to him as he approached the girl and he stopped her clambering all over him, instead turning her so her back was to his chest and his arm was around her as he started to swim backwards. The tide pulled them in and Ichigo curled round the girl as they were smashed into the pier supports. He used his legs to push away, swimming on his back so he could support Emi's head on his chest. Nel was screaming his name from the pier but there was no way he was hanging around near all the supports for them to get smashed against again. He remembered the advice he'd been given years ago about not fighting the tides and swimming parallel to the beach until rescued or able to approach so he turned and headed away from the pier. He kept an eye on the swells and covered Emi's mouth when ever they were washed over. The tide buffeted them around and Ichigo had to pull Emi in to a ball a few times to protect her, but they drifted into a bay area of the beach where the suction from the tide was less which allowed Ichigo to head inland.

He dragged the pair of them onto the sand turned to fall onto his back. His breath was slow in coming back to him and he just held Emi against him as she cried, unable to get up to hold her properly. He was a little embarrassed with how exhausted he was, but the pier was a fair distance away from them and he'd been battling with the current.

It didn't take long for the rescue party to find them, Grimmjow running in front along with some first aiders from the event. Emi threw herself at her daddy who wrapped his arms around her before they were both covered in a blanket from one of the first aiders. Grimmjow tucked it round his little girl as he held her and Ichigo sighed in relief that he'd managed to save Emi after losing her.

The first aiders headed to him second and though he tried to brush them off, they still insisted on checking him over completely. He was helped to sit up but a pain in his back made him wince away. They rolled him instead and found a gash through his t-shirt from a sharp rock along his lower back. He had an impressive bruise on his arm from his impact with the pier leg but nothing that required more than a good clean. Ichigo was wrapped in a blanket as well before they got him to his feet and not a moment later he was lifted off them by Grimmjow.

"Don't do that again." Grimmjow held him in an embrace with his arms around Ichigo's back.

Ichigo bit at his lip, laying his hands gently down on Grimmjow's shoulders but he couldn't relax. "I didn't mean to take my eyes off her. We were just getting ice cream and she disappeared."

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away with an incredulous look. "She's six, she wanders off; it's what they do. You can't keep your eye on them all the time. What were you thinking jumping in after her? You could have died."

Ichigo frowned back at him. "If I could have died then so could she, at least I had a chance against the tide. And," Ichigo was cut off and he frowned at the larger man.

"You risked your life for her. Don't minimise it. Thank you." Grimmjow pulled him in again, pushing against Ichigo's graze. Grimmjow released him when Ichigo yelped a bit before he apologised again. Sofi was standing at the back with her plastic horse being held by a hind leg and her posy looking a bit worse for wear. She'd been crying and was looking so lost that Ichigo held his hand out to her. She ran over and Ichigo pulled her into the hug, Grimmjow stroking her hair.

It was a quiet evening in the house that night with Grimmjow holding a fragile Emi on his knee and Sofi sitting very close to Ichigo, but they were all grateful that nothing worse had happened. Bruises and grazes healed fairly quickly and there had been too much loss in the family already.

 _Iiiiiiii_

A harbour festival was only really worth reporting in local news but when something exciting like a near drowning stopped only by a gay step father happened it tended to go further. The local news reported on it and it started to trend online with the story being shared and picked up by a couple of national publications who ran small pieces on it. It became a feel-good story with a happy ending that more and more people heard of as the days went on. The names were shared as well, the little town's name as well as the hero of the hour.

"'Ichigo Kurosaki. Silly mistake to only use his mother's name." A few phone calls were all it took to start the search again.

The country was a big place to look even for a suspected murderer and a small town was the perfect place for him to hide out. Why he thought he could just change his last name and get away with it.

The police investigation had contacted his family and all known acquaintances but that hadn't taken long. Ichigo's father was shocked when the police had turned up on his doorstep and had been horrified with the accusations towards his son. He could only report that they'd been estranged for years and he hadn't heard from his only boy since. He did deny the charges, saying that Ichigo could never hurt someone intentionally like that but the police just left instructions for Isshin to contact them if Ichigo did happen to call.

The friends were a dead end and it had appeared that the boy had vanished. He didn't hold a passport so getting out of the country would have been difficult but not impossible. Instead he settled in Nowheresville and started a family.

That would change when they found out the truth about him. The local police were quickly contacted, and the investigative team was mobilised.

 _Iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was enjoying an easy morning in his house. Enjoying the peace and quiet for a change with both girls at school but he missed his man who was also out. He decided to plan his stock checks and therefore days off around Ichigo's work pattern, so he could enjoy the time with him. Lazy mornings in bed, long breakfasts outside now that the weather was getting better and anything else they wanted to do.

Ichigo had even taken the girls to school on his way to work so Grimmjow was still in his pyjamas trousers when the door went, and he had no shame in answering it even though he was topless.

Ikkaku looked up at him with an unusually serious face. He didn't say anything right away either so Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Can I help you Ikkaku?"

"Grimmjow, is Ichigo in? I need to speak with him."

Grimmjow frowned before shaking his head. "No, he's got a shift at the bookshop will three today. You should be able to catch him there or back here later. Want me to ring him?"

Ikkaku glanced back at the car where his partner was sitting. Yumi had decided he couldn't keep his emotions in check and couldn't face Grimmjow. "No, I will go and get him there." He turned and went to walk away but Grimmjow reached out a hand to stop him.

"Hey, what's this about?"

Ikkaku turned back and swallowed as he held out a sheet of white A4 paper. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, I need to take him in until we can get this sorted."

Grimmjow's frown deepened as he took the page and glanced at it. Ichigo's face was clear on it but the name was different, Ichigo Shiba being wanted as a suspect in a homicide. "This is a joke, right? Ichigo wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I'm just doing my job. They've been looking for him for a while, about as long as he's been here. They're coming out here to get him."

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo didn't always bother with lunch but sometimes he treated himself at the local deli or the bakery. It was quiet enough that he could shut the shop for a few minutes to nip and get something and it just took a turn of a key to lock it up. The day was bright and clear and finally getting somewhat warm. He closed his eyes and soaked in some rays as he walked, finally deciding on a filled sub from the deli which changed his direction as well.

He unwrapped his lunch as he walked and bit into the roll. Some of the sauce escaped down his chin and he wiped it with a grin on his face. The sauce was licked off his fingers as he turned back onto the promenade where the bookshop was. He stopped dead as he saw Ikkaku and Yumi standing at the door, Ikkaku knocking loudly and Yumi peering through the windows.

Ikkaku knocked loudly again and this time his voice carried to Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Shiba; whatever you're calling yourself. Open the door. Police."

Ichigo didn't feel his lunch leave his hand but it spilled all over the path. Ichigo didn't give it a thought as he turned and ran.

 **Yeah, still here! Anyone else?**


End file.
